


Rausch

by TLen



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Fall führt Jupp und Klaus in die Schwulenszene. Was zunächst wie Routine aussieht, bringt Jupp plötzlich in Gefahr und verändert Klaus’ Leben für immer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rausch

„Kommst du Samstag mit zum Spiel?“ Jupp Schatz ließ sich auf der Kante von Klaus Taubes Schreibtisch nieder „Wird bestimmt lustig.“

„Ich weiß nicht“, wehrte Taube ab. „Ich wollte eigentlich mal wieder in Ruhe ein gutes Buch lesen.“

„Ach komm schon. Das ist doch langweilig. Wir putzen die Dortmunder weg, jede Wette. Flo freut sich doch auch, wenn du mitkommst.“

Klaus seufzte innerlich, er konnte Jupp und seinem Sohn einfach nichts abschlagen. Aber bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, kam ihr Chef, Kriminaloberrat Heinrich Haupt, ins Büro. „Herr Schatz, Herr Taube, ich hätte einen neuen Auftrag für Sie“, sagte er.

„Uns ist überhaupt keine Leiche gemeldet worden“, wunderte sich Jupp.

“Es handelt sich um Hilfe für die Kollegen von der Drogenfahndung“, erklärte Haupt und reichte Klaus einen Aktenordner. 

„Ach ne, kommen die wieder mal nicht alleine klar und wir sollen für sie die Leute hochnehmen?“, erwiderte Jupp, während Klaus die Unterlagen durchblätterte und nach kurzer Zeit die Stirn runzelte. „Aber diesmal hoffentlich ohne die Düsseldoofen.“ Jupp erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie ein Düsseldorfer Kollege die Festnahme eines Drogenkuriers vermasselte, weil der seine Dienstwaffe sah. Und dann hatten diese Heinis auch noch ihnen die ganze Schuld in die Schuhe schieben wollen. Denen hatten sie es aber gezeigt und am Ende den mittlerweile zu einem Mordfall gewordenen Fall allein aufgeklärt, ohne die Düsseldoofen.

„Keine Festnahme“, erklärte Haupt. „Es wurden in den letzten zwei Wochen drei Drogentote in der Nähe des ‚Queens Palace’ gefunden. Überdosis Kokain.“

„Sind wir jetzt auch schon für Junkies zuständig, die sich den goldenen Schuss setzen?“, wunderte sich Jupp.

„Die Kollegen sind sich nicht mehr sicher, dass es das wirklich war“, erklärte Haupt. „Alle drei zeigen nicht das typische Profil eines Drogensüchtigen. Bis auf einen war auch keiner vorher diesbezüglich in Erscheinung getreten. Und dieser Fall liegt 20 Jahre zurück. Minimaler Haschisch-Besitz. Auch nichts Hartes. Zudem hatte jeder nur eine Einstichstelle.“

„Das stimmt“; sagte Taube, der von den Unterlagen aufblickte. „Alle drei galten als brave, unbescholtene Bürger. Weit entfernt von der üblichen Drogenklientel. Und bei regelmäßigem Konsum müssten sich mehrere Einstichstellen finden.“ Er sah Haupt fragend an. „Die Kollegen denken, jemand könnte ihnen die Überdosis verabreicht haben?“

Haupt nickte. „Man fand allerdings keine Spuren, die auf Fremdeinwirkung hindeuten. Nach dem dritten Fall vor zwei Tagen wurden sie jedoch misstrauisch. Zumal alle an gleicher Stelle gefunden wurden.“

„Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?“, fragte Jupp. „Da hätten sie uns mal besser gleich geholt. Jetzt ist doch eh alles zu spät und alle Spuren verwischt.“

„Die Kollegen möchten gern, dass Sie sich undercover etwas in der Bar umsehen. Vielleicht fällt Ihnen jemand auf, der sich verdächtig verhält. Knüpfen Sie Kontakte zu Stammgästen, vielleicht hat jemand einen Hinweis, hat die Opfer gesehen, ihre Kontakte mitbekommen oder kennt einen Dealer. Irgendwoher muss das Kokain ja kommen. Wenn Drogen im Spiel sind, mag mancher nichts der Polizei sagen, aus Angst, selbst Probleme zu bekommen. Aber nach ein paar Kölsch im privaten Gespräch...“ Haupt sah Taube an: „Sie sind doch prädestiniert für diese Art Bar.“ 

„Das ‚Queens Palace’“, erwiderte Taube trocken, „Ist nicht ganz mein Stil.“

„Ach komm schon“, sagte Jupp. „Machen wir uns einen netten Abend auf Kosten des Polizeipräsidenten, zischen ein paar Kölsch und schauen uns mal ein bisschen um. Schaden kann es ja nicht.“

„Jupp, du weißt nicht...“, hob Klaus an, doch Schatz unterbrach ihn: „Die werden schon ein Wasser für dich haben.“ Er nickte Haupt zu. „Wir schauen uns gleich heute Abend dort mal um.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Haupt. „Und sollten Sie...“ Er räusperte sich. „Verkleidung brauchen, die Asservatenkammer ist informiert.“

„Das“, betonte Klaus mit Nachdruck, „Ist mit Sicherheit auch nicht mein Stil.“ 

„Was hast du nur?“, wunderte sich Jupp, nachdem Haupt ihr Büro verlassen hatte. „Du hast doch schon mal eine Bar von innen gesehen. Warum zickst du so rum, als wolltest du da nicht hin? Außer ein bisschen Zeit kostet es uns doch nichts.“

„Du solltest nicht so voreilig mit deinen Zusagen sein, Jupp“, antwortete ihm Taube trocken. „Das ‚Queens Palace’ ist eine Schwulenbar.“

///

„Kein Interesse. Ich sagte: Kein Interesse.“ Jupp schob entschlossen die Hand, die sich gerade auf seinem Oberschenkel platziert hatte, von sich. „Verpiss dich!“

„Mann, was bist du denn für eine Type“, erwiderte der Besitzer der Hand ungehalten. „Wer nicht will der hat schon.“ Dann zog er von dannen und sprach einen anderen Mann an.

„Warum hast du mich bloß nicht vorher gewarnt?“, fragte Jupp Klaus. Beide saßen sie an der Bar des „Queens Palace.“ Ein Palast war die Kneipe allerdings weniger zu nennen, eher eine ziemlich heruntergekommene Ruine. Wände und Einrichtung hätten dringend mal eine Erneuerung gebrauchen können. Die Luft war rauchgeschwängert und stickig. Aus den Lautsprechern dröhnte laute Musik.

„Habe ich doch, aber du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören“, erwiderte Klaus Taube trocken. Während Jupp sich das nächste Kölsch bestellte, hielt er sich noch immer an seinem ersten Glas fest. Nach Wasser zu fragen, hatte er lieber gleich gelassen. Das einzige, was er in einem solchen Etablissement wohl bekommen hätte, wäre der Satz „Mit Handtuch und Seife?“ gewesen und den hatte er definitiv einmal zu oft gehört, seit er in Köln war. 

„Und so was gefällt dir nun?“, wollte Jupp wissen.

„Nein“, antwortete Klaus. „Wie ich schon Haupt sagte, das ist nicht mein Stil.“ Unbehaglich rückte er seine Krawatte zurecht. Er fühlte sich hier mindestens so deplaziert wie Jupp. Die meisten Besucher waren zehn und mehr Jahre jünger als sie. Junge Leute in engen Klamotten, die miteinander tanzten oder an einem der Tische ungeniert knutschten. Sie hatten die Szenerie schon seit einer Stunde beobachtet, ohne irgendetwas zu bemerken, dass ihnen weiterhelfen könnte, versucht den Barkeeper und einige Gäste zu befragen, ein Unterfangen, dass angesichts der lauten Musik fast unmöglich war, und einige Annäherungsversuche abgewehrt. Bevor sie die Bar betraten, sahen sie sich auch unauffällig im Hinterhof um, in dem die drei Toten gefunden worden waren, und der durch eine kleine, offensichtlich immer offenstehende Tür von der Seitenstraße aus zugänglich war. Wie erwartet hatten sie keine verwertbaren Spuren mehr gefunden.

Wenigstens hatten sie sich nicht „verkleiden“ müssen. Nachdem Jupp klar geworden war, was Haupt mit seiner Anspielung gemeint hatte, war er sehr versucht gewesen, sofort alles abzublasen. In einen Fummel würde ihn bestimmt keiner bekommen. Zum Glück hatte Klaus ihm versichert, das „Queens Palace“ sei keine dieser Bars. Er hatte dabei selbst sehr erleichtert gewirkt. Sie trugen beide ihre übliche Bekleidung, Jupp seine schwarze Lederhose, ein buntes Shirt und die Lederweste, Klaus seinen grauen Anzug. Allerdings wirkte er damit nun noch deplazierter hier als Jupp. Dieser gestand sich ein, dass er es ja ganz amüsant gefunden hätte, hätte Haupt Taube in ein Kleid gesteckt. Nicht, dass er sich vorstellen konnte, Klaus hätte da wirklich mitgemacht. Aber lustig wäre es bestimmt geworden.

„Das bringt doch alles nichts. Hier sieht doch fast jeder verdächtig aus“, sagte Jupp schließlich und kippte sein Kölsch in einem Zug hinunter. Er deutete auf zwei junge Leute, die am Ende des Raumes vor einer Tür standen und sich etwas zuzuflüstern schienen. „Was hältst du von denen? Die tuscheln schon die ganze Zeit.“

„Ich weiß nicht“, erwiderte Klaus.

Die Männer traten jetzt durch die Tür.

„Ich schau mir das mal an“, sagte Jupp hastig und folgte ihnen.

„Jupp, warte!“, rief Klaus ihm hinterher, doch sein Freund war bereits verschwunden. Taube zahlte hastig ihre Biere, dann eilte er Jupp nach.

///

Jupp folgte den beiden Männern durch einen dunklen Flur in einen Raum am anderen Ende. Auch dort war es so dunkel, dass er kaum eine handweit sehen konnte. Dafür spürte er, wie jemand nach ihm griff. Instinktiv wehrte Jupp die Berührung ab. „Komm schon“, flüsterte es da an seinem Ohr. „Du willst es doch auch, sonst wärst du nicht hier. Ich besorg’s dir richtig hart.“

„Spinnst du.“ Jupp versuchte Distanz zwischen sich und den Fremden zu bringen, wich zurück und stolperte gegen jemanden. Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Jupp?“, hörte er Klaus fragende Stimme. 

„Ja“, erwiderte er. Er spürte, wie Taube ihn wegführte und gegen eine Wand presste. Irgendwo aus dem dunklen Zimmer erklang heftiges Stöhnen.

“Spinnst du, hier einfach so reinzurennen“, flüsterte Taube. Er stand dicht an Jupp gepresst. 

„Ich dachte doch, vielleicht ist das ein Deal, so wie die miteinander flüsterten“, erwiderte Schatz zur Verteidigung. „Was tun die hier?“ Das Stöhnen war lauter geworden und schien jetzt von zwei Stellen zu kommen. 

„Hast du noch nie was von einem Darkroom gehört?“, fragte Klaus ironisch zurück. „Und der einzige Deal, den die beiden gemacht haben, war eine sexuelle Verabredung.“

Jupp schluckte. „Du meinst, die tun es... hier?“

„Genau“, erwiderte Klaus trocken. Er hielt Jupp noch immer an die Wand gepresst.

„Nichts wie weg“, sagte Jupp und versuchte sich von Taube zu lösen. Er hatte bestimmt nicht vor Augen- bzw. eher Ohrenzeuge zu werden, wie zwei Typen es miteinander trieben. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was das Rascheln von Stoff zu bedeuten hatte, das gerade an sein Ohr drang.

„Nein“, erwiderte Klaus.

„Was?“, fragte Jupp perplex. Klaus wollte doch nicht hier bleiben und zuhören, wie die es trieben? Oder etwa gar selber mitmachen?

„Jupp, das wäre der ideale Ort, um jemanden Drogen zu spritzen, ohne dass dieser es rechtzeitig merkt; vor allem, wenn dieser jemand gerade mit etwas anderem beschäftigt ist“, erklärte Klaus. „Ich würde mich gern etwas umsehen. Aber dazu müssen sich erst meine Augen besser an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen. Und es sollte etwas weniger Betrieb hier sein.“

„Können wir nicht später wieder kommen?“, fragte Jupp unbehaglich angesichts des Gestöhnes um ihn herum. Es schien noch lauter geworden zu sein. Irgendwo schrie jemand leise auf. Wie viele trieben es hier eigentlich gerade? Definitiv mehr als das Pärchen, dem er gefolgt war. Der Raum schien größer zu sein, als er von außen aussah.

„Wir haben uns schon seltsam genug verhalten für diese Bar“, flüsterte Klaus ihm zu. „Komische Fragen gestellt und vor allem Flirts abgewiesen, wozu man ja eigentlich hierher kommt. Wenn wir jetzt wieder gehen, fallen wir noch mehr auf und werden nie etwas in Erfahrung bringen können.“

„Wenn wir nur hier rumstehen, fallen wir auch auf“, sagte Jupp.

„Wer sagt denn was, von ‚nur rumstehen’“, erwiderte Klaus.

„Aber“, stotterte Jupp, „Du willst doch nicht etwa...“ Er würde doch nicht? Mit ihm!

„Kannst du stöhnen?“, unterbrach ihn Klaus.

„Was?“, fragte Jupp zurück.

„Stöhn!“, befahl Klaus. Dann ließ er sich auf die Knie nieder.

Jupp spürte, wie sein Reißverschluss geöffnet wurde. Der wollte wirklich...? „Klaus“, sagte er alarmiert.

„Stöhn!“, kam es von unten zurück.

Und Jupp begann automatisch zu stöhnen. Klaus Hände umfingen Jupps Hüften, hielten ihn fest. Doch mehr geschah nicht. Jupp sah auf seinen Freund hinab und registrierte, dass es für jeden Beobachter so aussehen musste, als ob Taube ihn einen blasen würde, da im Dunkeln nur vage Umrisse zu erkennen waren. Er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Klaus das jetzt am liebsten wirklich tun würde. Irgendwie interessierte ihn schon lange, ob Klaus ihn attraktiv fand. Nicht, dass er je fragen würde. Taube bekam das womöglich noch in den falschen Hals und dachte, er wäre an ihm interessiert. Aber man durfte ja mal neugierig sein.

Irgendwie schien sein Freund ja nie sonderlich aktiv zu sein, sexuell gesehen. Oder er merkte nichts davon. Aber schließlich war Klaus auch nur ein Mann. Er musste doch gewisse Bedürfnisse haben. Bis auf drei wusste er von keinen Freunden, die Klaus eventuell hatte bzw. gehabt hatte. Den ersten, den Klaus nach dem katastrophalen gemeinsamen Urlaub, in dem er ihn mit dem Surflehrer erwischte, in den Wind geschossen hatte, hatte er nie kennen gelernt. Dann gab es noch diesen Architekten, Rolf Weinsberg, den sie im Zuge von Ermittlungen in einem Mordfall trafen. Klaus hatte ihm glücklicherweise den Laufpass gegeben, als er in die USA abdüste und ihn bat, mitzukommen. Andere Freunde hatte Klaus nie auch nur erwähnt. Dazwischen war dieser Alex gewesen, dessen SMS er mal ausversehen gelesen hatte. Aber das war wohl im Endeffekt auch nichts Ernstes geworden.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zu ihrer aktuellen Situation zurück. Irgendwie bildete er sich plötzlich ein, Klaus Atem heiß durch den Stoff seiner Hose zu spüren.

Das Stöhnen im Raum war lauter geworden, hektischer, erregter. Das Zimmer schien von sexueller Energie erfüllt. Bilder von dem, was sich da wohl abspielen mochte, formten sich vor Jupps innerem Auge. Er schloss seine Augen und schob die Vorstellungen bewusst beiseite. So etwas wollte er sich nicht vorstellen, niemals. Von der Seite ertönte erneut ein heiserer Schrei. Und von unten hörte er Klaus leise stöhnen.

Als sich die Tür öffnete und mit einem neuen Paar auch Licht in den Raum fiel, stand Klaus rasch auf und presste sich an Jupp. Dieser spürte den Atem seines Freundes seinen Hals entlang streifen, dann pressten sich Klaus Lippen auf die seinigen. Jupp war so überrascht, dass er nicht an Abwehr dachte und den Kuss geschehen ließ. Klaus’ Lippen fühlten sich erstaunlich weich an, stellte er in einer entlegen Ecke seines Bewusstseins fest. Das hätte er bei einem Mann nicht erwartet. Für einen Moment glaubte er, dass sich eine Erektion an seinen Oberschenkel presste. Dann ließ Klaus von ihm ab.

„Es reicht“, sagte Jupp und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Dann stürmte er hinaus.

///

Klaus holte ihn vor der Bar ein. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht...“, sagte er.

Jupp winkte ab. „Nichts passiert“, sagte er, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, seine Beine würden zittern. Klaus hatte ihn geküsst! Auf den Mund! „Aber rein gehe ich da heute nicht noch mal“, betonte er. 

„Ich glaube, das bringt auch nichts.“ Klaus griff nach Jupps Arm und führte ihn ein Stück die Straße entlang und in eine andere Bar. Jupp war von dem eben Geschehenen noch so perplex, dass er sich nicht wehrte und gar nicht richtig registrierte, wo Klaus ihn eigentlich hinbrachte. Irgendetwas mit Cafe, wie er vage am Türschild bemerkte.

Anders als das „Queens Palace“ wirkte diese Bar jedoch gepflegt und ruhig. Nur gedämpfte Musik war zu hören. Die Luft war klar. An den geschmackvoll dekorierten Tischen saßen einige Pärchen, zumeist Herren in ihrem Alter, offensichtlich in angeregter Unterhaltung, und zwei offensichtlich allein anwesende Gäste. Es schien ein kleines, eher intimes Lokal zu sein, das von etwas reiferen Besuchern bevorzugt wurde, und der Barkeeper in seinem bunten Hawaiihemd, der hinter dem Tresen stand, war wohl das einzige anwesende Personal.

Klaus schob Jupp in eine der Nischen, die ihnen einen gewissen Sichtschutz bot, bestellte sich einen Tee und Jupp ein weiteres Kölsch. 

„Noch eine Schwulenbar?“, fragte Jupp. 

Klaus nickte.

“Dafür, dass es nicht dein Stil ist, kennst du dich aber erstaunlich gut in der Szene aus“, sagte Jupp lächelnd.

„Ich habe den schwulen Stadtführer gelesen, als feststand, dass ich in Köln bleibe“, gestand Klaus. „Man weiß ja nie, wozu man es gebrauchen kann.“

Ihre Getränke kamen und Jupp nahm einen tiefen Schluck, während Klaus nur an seinem Tee nippte. 

„Der Abend war ein ziemlicher Reinfall, was?“, sagte Jupp.

Klaus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, wir suchen am falschen Ort“, meinte er dann.

„Die Toten wurden hinter dem ‚Queens Palace’ gefunden“, erwiderte Jupp.

„Schon“, sagte Klaus. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie selbst vorher dort waren oder ihren mutmaßlichen Mörder dort kennen lernten.“

„Du meinst, jemand hat die Leichen hingeschafft?“, wunderte sich Jupp. „Das scheint hier eine um diese Zeit ziemlich gut frequentierte Gegend zu sein. Das Risiko entdeckt zu werden, während man eine Leiche durch die Gegend schleppt, wäre doch viel zu hoch. In den Hof fahren kann man nicht, das haben wir gesehen. Und die Leichen wurden doch wohl alle schon um Mitternacht gefunden, also bevor es auf der Straße und in den Bars ruhiger werden dürfte.“

„Ich dachte eher daran, die Männer wurden hingelockt und dann dort getötet“, erwiderte Klaus.

„Womit willst du einen anständigen Mann in den Hinterhof einer schmutzigen Bar locken?“, wunderte sich Jupp. „Mülltonnentourismus?“

„Mit dem Versprechen auf schnellen Sex“, erwiderte Taube trocken.

Jupp schluckte. „Du meinst, die wollten mit ihrem Mörder ein Nümmerchen schieben? Dort?“ 

Taube nickte. „Möglich. Nun kuck nicht so entsetzt, Jupp. Denkst du, Heteros tun das nur brav unter der Bettdecke? Du würdest dich wundern. Allerdings ist es in unseren Fällen nicht zum Sex gekommen. Keine der Leichen wies Spuren eines kurz vor ihrem Tode durchgeführten Geschlechtsaktes auf.“

„Danach?“, fragte Jupp. Sein Beruf hatte ihm längst gelehrt, mit allem zu rechnen.

„Nein.“ Taube schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Dann kann es Sex nicht sein“, sagte Schatz.

„Vielleicht doch“, erwiderte Klaus.

„Ich verstehe nicht.“

„Schau, Jupp, du hast das Publikum im ‚Queens Palace’ gesehen. Die Toten waren alle in unserem Alter. Sicher kommt der eine oder andere auch dort hin, aber die übliche Klientel ist es nicht. Alle drei Toten waren das, was man als braven, unbescholtenen Bürger bezeichnet, angesehene Geschäftsleute zudem. Zwei waren verheiratet, einer hatte sogar zwei Kinder. Ihre Angehörigen konnten sich nicht annährend vorstellen, was sie in dieser Gegend getrieben haben sollten.“

„Ein schwules Doppelleben also“, stellte Jupp fest. „Tagsüber brav hetero, nachts heimlich durch die Schwulenszene ziehen und fremde Männer aufreißen:“

„Ich nehme es an“, sagte Taube. „Wir wissen zwar nicht, ob die Opfer wirklich homosexuell waren, aber angesichts des Fundortes möchte ich es vermuten. Nach Hause konnten oder wollten sie ihre Bekanntschaft nicht nehmen. Also wollten sie mit ihrem Mörder mitgehen, vielleicht in seine Wohnung, vielleicht in ein Stundenhotel.“

„Oder hinter die nächste Mülltonne, weil sie es so nötig hatten“, sagte Jupp. „Wer hat die Toten eigentlich gefunden?“ Er hatte es Klaus überlassen, die Berichte der Kollegen von der Drogenfahndung zu lesen und ihn über das Nötigste zu informieren, bevor sie das „Queens Palace“ aufsuchten. Die Identität der Finder der Leichen war dabei noch nicht gefallen.

„Die ersten zwei verschiedenes Personal aus dem ‚Palace’, als es den Müll rausbrachte, den letzten ein Pärchen, dass offensichtlich genau dort ebenfalls ein kleines Tete-a-tete halten wollte. Alle wurden befragt, konnten aber keine weiteren Angaben machen. Sie konnten sich auch nicht erinnern, die Toten vorher in der Bar gesehen zu haben. Aber bei dem Andrang dort hat das meiner Meinung nach nicht unbedingt etwas zu sagen“, erläuterte Klaus.

„Du denkst aber, sie haben in einer der Bars hier ihren Mörder aufgegabelt oder der sie? Jemand, der Homosexuelle hasst und der sie dann unter falschen Versprechungen in den Hof gelockt hat?“, fragte Jupp.

„Jemand, der Homosexuelle mit einem Doppelleben hasst“, erwiderte Klaus. „Hätte er es nur auf Schwule allgemein abgesehen, er würde genug andere Opfer hier finden und wahrscheinlich wahllos töten. Aber alle drei passen in das gleiche Schema.“

„Verstehe“, sagte Schatz. „Ein irrer Moralapostel also?“

„Möglich“, sagte Taube. „Vielleicht jemand, der seine eigene Homosexualität unterdrückt und den Selbsthass, den er deshalb entwickelt hat, auf andere projiziert. Oder jemand, dessen Leben aus den Fugen geraten ist durch das Doppelspiel eines anderen, seines Vaters zum Beispiel und der sich nun dafür an Männern rächt, die diesem ähneln.“

„Es könnte also theoretisch auch eine betrogene Ehefrau sein, die sich dafür rächen will, dass ihr Mann sie mit anderen Kerlen betrog, ihr seine homosexuellen Neigungen verschwieg“, überlegte Jupp.

„Möglich“, sagte Taube erneut. „Aber eher unwahrscheinlich. Warum sollte ein schwuler Mann hier mit einer fremden Frau mitgehen?“

„Stimmt“, erwiderte Jupp. „Gibt es Verbindungen zwischen den Opfern? Könnten sie den gleichen Geliebten gehabt haben? Einer, der seine Partner der Reihe nach umbringt, aus welchen Gründen auch immer?“

„Bis jetzt ist nichts bekannt. Es scheint auch unwahrscheinlich, dass sie eine feste homosexuelle Beziehung hatten. Aber wir müssen das noch weitergehend recherchieren lassen. Die Kollegen klärten ja nur die Identität der Opfer, da sie von selbstverschuldetem Ableben ausgingen. Da alle Papiere bei sich hatten war das eine reine Routineangelegenheit.“ Klaus hatte seinen Tee mittlerweile ausgetrunken und erhob sich. „Ich gehe mal zur Toilette.“

„Aber keine Dummheiten machen“, erwiderte Jupp grinsend. 

Klaus nahm seine leere Tasse und stellte sie auf die Theke, dann verließ er die Bar. Der Barkeeper nickte ihm dankbar zu. Während Jupp sein Kölsch austrank, beobachtete er, wie ein junger Mann den Raum betrat und sich suchend umsah. Dann blieb sein Blick auf Jupp haften. Nicht schon wieder einer, dachte dieser. Warum hielt man ihn nur laufend für schwul und machte ihn an? Dann fiel ihm ein, wo er war. Es war wohl nur logisch anzunehmen, dass jeder Mann, der sich in einer dieser Bars aufhielt, auch schwul war. Warum sollte ein Hetero auch eine Schwulenbar aufsuchen? Zumindest freiwillig?

„Ist hier noch frei?“, fragte der junge Mann – er mochte etwa Mitte 20 sein und hatte blondes, leicht gewelltes, schulterlanges Haar, trug sportlich-moderne Kleidung – und setzte sich, ohne Jupps „Nein“ zu beachten auf Klaus’ Stuhl.

Er lächelte Jupp an. „Ich seh’ dich zum ersten Mal hier“, sagte er.

„Ich bin auch zum ersten Mal hier“, erwiderte Jupp. „Und ich wäre gern allein.“

„Hattest du schon dein Coming Out?“, wollte der andere wissen. „Wenn nicht, helfe ich dir gern dabei. Ich heiße übrigens Daniel.“ Seine Hand wanderte auf Jupps Schenkel. „Kannst Danny zu mir sagen. Und ich finde, du siehst einfach sexy aus.“

„Ich bin nicht schwul“, erwiderte Jupp und schob die Hand von sich.

„Klar“, erwiderte Daniel. „Deshalb bist du ja auch hier. Ich zeig’ dir gern, wie viel Spaß zwei Männer miteinander haben können. Viel Spaß, glaube mir.“ Er lächelte zweideutig, rutschte vom Stuhl zu Jupp auf die Sitzbank, die dieser okkupierte, und legte einen Arm um Jupps Schulter.

Jupp schob ihn von sich. „Ich sagte bereits, ich bin nicht schwul. Und bestimmt nicht interessiert“

„Hast du Familie?“, wollte Daniel wissen.

“Einen Sohn“, erwiderte Jupp knapp, in der Hoffnung, dies würde seinen aufdringlichen Verehrer überzeugen, dass er nicht schwul sei.

„Und deine Frau?“ 

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht“, knurrte Jupp und blickte sich um. Wo blieb nur Taube? So lange brauchte doch kein Mensch auf dem Klo. Der würde doch nicht etwa... vielleicht gab’s hier ja auch so einen Darkroom?

„Weiß sie von dem hier?“, hakte Daniel nach und gestikulierte um sich.

“Sie ist tot“, erwiderte Jupp knapp. „Und jetzt lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe!“

„Bestimmt hat dein Doppelleben sie umgebracht“, erwiderte der junge Mann und beugte sich zu Jupp. Der glaubte für einen kurzen Moment irgendetwas in dessen Augen aufglimmen zu sehen, konnte aber nicht deuten, was es war. Hass? Ekel? Wut? Alles zusammen?

„Jetzt reicht es...“ Schatz wurde von einem Räuspern unterbrochen. Klaus stand vor ihrem Tisch, griff ziemlich unsanft nach Daniels Arm und zog ihn auf die Füße. „Ich darf mal“, sagte er und glitt neben Jupp auf die Sitzbank. Bevor Jupp sich versah, hatte Klaus den Arm um ihn gelegt und ihn geküsst. Schon wieder! Das wurde ja langsam zur Gewohnheit. Dann wandte Klaus sich zu Daniel um, der sie anstarrte. „Verzieh dich“, sagte er. 

Jupp löste sich hastig von Klaus nachdem Daniel gegangen war und rückte ein Stück zur Seite. „Mann-o-Mann was das ein aufdringlicher Typ“, sagte er. „Wo steckst du denn so lange?“

„Ich habe mich hinten mal etwas umgesehen“, erwiderte Klaus. „Kein Darkroom oder ähnliches. Auch die Toiletten sehen nicht so aus, als würden sie zu etwas anderem als ihrem ursprünglichen Zwecke genutzt. Alles sehr gepflegt.“

„Mit anderen Worten, der Laden scheint sauber“, erwiderte Jupp.

Klaus nickte. „Sieht so aus. Zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Nichtsdestotrotz könnte der Mörder hier seine Opfer getroffen haben. Wir sollten uns die nächsten Abende noch etwas hier umsehen. Ob jemand regelmäßig kommt, Männer anspricht etc. Vielleicht finden wir hier auch eher jemanden, der uns Auskunft geben kann, zumindest ob die drei Toten hier waren. Diese Bar passt viel besser zu ihnen als das ‚Queens Palace’ und es ist die dem ‚Palace’ nächstgelegene. Wenn der Mörder seine Opfer in der Nähe traf, wäre sie für mich die erste Wahl.“

Jupp nickte. „Wir lassen uns morgen Fotos geben, die wir hier rumzeigen können. Außerdem sollen Gino und Achim noch ein bisschen im Privatleben der Toten rumschnüffeln. Vielleicht gab es ja doch einen Geliebten oder zumindest jemanden, zu dem sie regelmäßig Kontakt hatten und der weiß, was sie in ihrem Doppelleben so trieben, wen sie trafen, wo sie hingingen und so weiter.“ Er sah Taube an. „Könnte es nicht auch ein Stricher gewesen sein? Oder ein Junkie, der Geld für den nächsten Schuss brauchte?“

„Es wurde nichts entwendet, Jupp, nicht einmal die Papiere. Deshalb dachten die Kollegen ja zunächst nicht an Mord. Stricher oder Junkies hätten mit Sicherheit zumindest das Geld an sich genommen. Eines der Opfer hatte über 200 Euro bei sich. Außerdem würde kein Junkie seinen Stoff für einen anderen vergeuden. Der hätte sein Opfer niedergeschlagen oder -gestochen oder ähnliches.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, für mich sieht das ganze wie eiskalt geplante Morde an einer bestimmten Art von Homosexuellen aus; Morde, die auf mehr als den ersten Blick wie Selbstmorde aussehen sollen. Die Spritze neben den Toten, die Vollständigkeit ihrer persönlichen Sachen, das Fehlen jeglicher Spuren von Fremdeinwirkung, all das spricht eindeutig dafür. Da steckt ein womöglich wahnsinniger, aber nichtsdestotrotz klarer Geist dahinter, kein Drogenrausch.“

Jupp stand auf und winkte dem Barkeeper, er wolle zahlen. „Dann lass uns für heute Feierabend machen. Wir kommen jetzt eh nicht weiter und ich will Flo wenigstens noch gute Nacht sagen können.“ Sein Sohn hatte alles andere als begeistert reagiert, als sein Vater ihm sagte, das er mal wieder einen Abend nicht zu Haus sein würde. Auch die Aussicht auf ungestörtes Fernsehen und die Wahl eines Programms, dass Jupp ihn nicht ohne Weiteres erlauben würde, hatte den Jungen nur wenig getröstet. Zu oft musste er seinen Vater entbehren, weil dessen Beruf vorging. Jupp war sich dessen wohl bewusst, konnte es aber nur schwer ändern. Mörder hielten sich nun mal leider eher selten an geregelte Arbeitszeiten.

Im Herausgehen sah er noch, wie sein aufdringlicher Verehrer an einem der Tische saß und sich mit einem anderen Mann unterhielt. Offensichtlich hatte er dort mehr Erfolg mit seinem Annäherungsversuch.

///

„Was ist los?“ Schlaftrunken murmelte Jupp in den Telefonhörer, nachdem ihm das Klingeln mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Er konnte höchstens zwei Stunden geschlafen haben. Es wir noch nicht mal eins, wie er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr feststellte. 

Kurz darauf war er hellwach. „Verdammt! Nicht noch einer. Weckt Taube und sagt ihm, ich hole ihn gleich ab. Wir kommen sofort.“

///

Keine halbe Stunde später standen sie hinter dem „Queens Palace.“ Die Kollegen der Spurensicherung waren schon fleißig am Werk und auch Pathologin Marie Weiß war bereits eingetroffen. „Überdosis“, stellte sie fest. „Was genau, kann ich Ihnen morgen nach der Blutanalyse sagen.“

„Wir haben die Spritze“, berichtete Gino Bruni und hielt eine Plastiktüte hoch, in der sich das fragliche Stück befand.

„Auf Fingerabdrücke untersuchen und die ganze Gegend nach Spuren absuchen, Fußabdrücke etc. Und das mir keiner die Kneipe verlässt, bevor nicht seine Personalien aufgenommen und er befragt würde“, befahl Jupp, dann trat er zu der Leiche – und stutzte.

„Klaus!“, rief er. Taube, der sich im Hof umgesehen hatte, kam an seine Seite. „Ich kenne den Mann“, sagte Jupp. „Er saß vorhin in dieser anderen Bar.“

Taube nickte. „Mit deinem aufdringlichen Verehrer, ich habe ihn auch gesehen.“

///

„Sie glauben also, dieser Daniel ist der Täter?“, fragte Haupt seine Untergeben, als sie sich am späten Vormittag zur Besprechung in seinem Büro einfanden.

„Zumindest sah ich das Opfer mit ihm“, berichtete Jupp, lässig an die Fensterbank gelehnt. „Und vorher hat er mich angebaggert.“ Er schoss Achim Pohl, der leise kicherte, einen wütenden Blick zu. „Er wollte unbedingt wissen, ob ich Familie habe. Als ich ihm sagte, meine Frau sei tot, behauptete er, mein ‚Doppelleben’ habe sie umgebracht.“

„Was meine Theorie stützt“, schaltete sich Klaus Taube ein, der auf einem Stuhl vor Haupts Schreibtisch saß. „Dass das Motiv für die Morde Hass ist. Hass auf homosexuelle Männer mit heterosexueller Fassade.“

„Ein wahnsinniger Moralapostel, der die Welt vom Abschaum befreien will?“, bemerkte Haupt.

“Eher jemand, dessen Leben selbst durch diese Art von Doppelleben zerstört wurde. Vielleicht die Ehe der Eltern“, erwiderte Taube. „Oder der es eigentlich selbst führt und sich dafür hasst, dies dann auf andere projiziert. Vielleicht wurde er einst von einem älterem Mann verführt und gibt ihm die Schuld an seiner Homosexualität, was er jetzt auf einen bestimmten Typ Mann überträgt.“

„Hältst du Daniel für schwul?“, fragte Jupp.

“Ich weiß es nicht“, erwiderte Taube. Als er Jupps zweifelnden Blick sah, ergänzte er: „Jupp, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, nicht allen Schwulen sieht man ihre Homosexualität an der Nasenspitze an. Und ich habe ihn ja nur kurz erlebt.“

“Was wissen wir über den Mann?“, wollte Haupt wissen. 

„Nichts außer dem Vornamen und Jupps Beschreibung bzw. Phantombild. Wir haben noch in der Nacht eines erstellt. Ob der Name stimmt, ist fraglich“, berichtete Pohl. „Wir haben ihn jedenfalls nicht im Computer.“

„Der Barkeeper konnte sich zumindest erinnern, ihn öfters im Lokal gesehen zu haben. Die anderen drei Opfer hat er auch gesehen. Aber ob sie mit diesem Daniel sprachen oder gar gemeinsam weggingen, wusste er nicht“, erklärte Gino, der ebenso wie Achim im Zimmer stand.

„Das letzte Opfer war offensichtlich zum ersten Mal dort. Er hieß Bernd Bohnsdorf. Bankangestellter, höheres Management, wollte in zwei Wochen heiraten. Weder die Braut noch die Kollegen hatten die geringste Ahnung von eventuellen homosexuellen Neigungen. Keine Drogendelikte bekannt und er wurde nicht vor seinem Tod, der durch eine Überdosis Kokain eintrat, missbraucht“, ergänzte Achim. „Seine Papiere waren vollständig. Offensichtlich wurde auch kein Geld entwendet. Von den Leuten im ‚Queens Palace’ hat keiner irgendetwas bemerkt, auch das Opfer war dort nicht bekannt.“

Jupp seufzte leise. Etwas anderes war auch nicht zu erwarten gewesen. Die meisten in der Bar hätten es wohl nicht einmal bemerkt, wenn er direkt neben ihnen getötet worden wäre, so waren die mit sich selber beschäftigt oder mit Alkohol zugedröhnt. Auch der Barkeeper, der den Toten gefunden hatte, als er mal schnell eine Rauchen wollte, konnte keine weiteren Angaben machen außer, dass er sich selbst fast zu Tode erschrocken hatte. Seine Hauptsorge hatte genau wie beim Besitzer des „Queens Palace“ der Tatsache gegolten, dass diese Todesserie ein schlechtes Licht auf ihr Etablissement werfen und Kunden kosten könnte. Jupp war sehr versucht gewesen, ihnen zu sagen, dass ihre Kneipe an sich schon genug schlechtes Licht auf sich warf. Jedenfalls, außer der Tatsache, dass sie einigen Besuchern Joints abgenommen hatten und die nun mit Anzeigen wegen illegalen Drogenbesitz rechnen mussten, und sie einige Pärchen eher unsanft im Darkroom unterbrachen, als sie alle zur Befragung zusammentrommelten, war nichts herausgekommen. 

„Wir gehen heute Abend wieder in die Bar“, entschied Jupp. „Und nehmen diesen Daniel hoch. Und wenn er heute nicht kommt, dann eben morgen oder übermorgen.“

„Was willst du ihm nachweisen, Jupp?“, fragte Klaus. „Es ist nicht strafbar, fremde Männer in einer Bar anzusprechen. Es gab keine Fingerabdrücke auf der Spritze. Nicht mal die des Opfers.“ Da es in den letzten Tagen sehr trocken gewesen war, hatte die Spurensicherung auch keine verwertbaren Fußabdrücke gefunden.

„Was beweist, dass es Mord war“, erwiderte Jupp. „Oder kennst du einen Junkie, der sich erst eine Überdosis setzt und dann fein säuberlich die Spritze abwischt?“

„Bei den anderen drei gab es auch keine Fingerabdrücke, wir haben das nachgeprüft“, ergänzte Gino. „Wir haben auch deren Umfeld noch einmal befragt, so weit wir es in der kurzen Zeit erreichen konnten. Niemand wusste etwas von regelmäßigen Kontakten in der Schwulenszene, noch kannte jemand diesen Daniel. Wir konnten auch keine Verbindung zwischen den Opfern ermitteln.“

„Wir müssten ihm eine Falle stellen“, überlegte Klaus. „Das ginge schneller und wäre sicherer, als zu versuchen, ihn unauffällig die ganze Zeit zu observieren. Vorausgesetzt, er sucht sich seine Opfer wirklich nur an der einen Stelle, könnten wir so an ihn und die nötigen Beweise rankommen. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass er mitbekommen hat, dass wir letzte Nacht ermittelt haben. Sicher war er längst vom Tatort verschwunden und ich bezweifle, dass er irgendwelche Mitwisser hat, die uns am ‚Palace’ gesehen haben könnten.“ Er sah Jupp an. „Er hat dich doch bereits angesprochen und glaubt, du führest auch ein Doppelleben. Wenn du dich noch einmal mit ihm unterhältst, vielleicht kannst du etwas aus ihm herausbekommen oder feststellen, ob er Spritzen und Drogen bei sich hat.“

„Und wenn er mich abschleppt, um mich umzubringen, nehmen wir ihn hoch“, ergänzte Jupp. „Gute Idee. Ich sehe nur ein Problem. Nach deiner kleinen Einlage gestern, glaubt er doch, wir seien ein Paar. Seine bisherigen Opfer waren offensichtlich solo, zumindest was die schwule Seite betrifft:“

„Welche Einlage?“, wollte Achim wissen, doch Jupp und Klaus zogen es vor, ihm nicht zu antworten.

„Dann sag ihm, ich war nur eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft. Ein One-Night-Stand, mehr nicht. Du hast mich erst gestern in der Bar kennen gelernt. Ich war halt eher da als er“, schlug Klaus vor. „Du willst dich für dein gestriges Verhalten bei ihm entschuldigen und lädst ihn deshalb ein. Mach ihn an, sag ihm wie toll du ihn findest.“

„Na, du bist gut“, erwiderte Jupp. „Als hätte ich Ahnung davon, wie man einen Kerl aufreißt:“ 

„Ach, das bring ich dir schon bei“, grinste Klaus. Achim und Gino kicherten, worauf Jupp ihnen erneut einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

“Also gut“, entschied Haupt, „Wir machen es so. Aber seien Sie verdammt noch mal vorsichtig. Ich will keinen drogentoten Polizisten.“

///

„Ich gehe als Erster rein. Du kommst in etwa zehn Minuten. Gino wird hier draußen im Auto warten“, erklärte Klaus und sah Jupp an. „Hast du verstanden, wie du dich verhalten sollst?“

„Jaja, schon klar“, erwiderte Schatz. „Ich entschuldige mich wegen gestern. Sag, dass ich halt schon mit dir verabredet und deshalb so ablehnend war, aber das war nix ernstes, ich finde ihn viel attraktiver und ob er für die Nacht mit mir gehen würde, aber wir können nicht zu mir etc. blabla. Wenn er mich hinter die Mülltonnen schleppt, um mich abzumurksen, nehmen wir ihn hoch.“

„Und das hier“, er klopfte kurz auf die Tasche seiner Weste, in der ein kleines Aufnahmegerät steckte, wird alles aufzeichnen. 

„Gut“, erwiderte Taube. „Erzähl ihm was von deinem Doppelleben, schau wie er reagiert. Frag ihn aus, ob er schwul ist, was seine Familie dazu sagt, ob sein Vater vielleicht schwul war.“

“Und du meinst, der nimmt mir wirklich die Schwuchtel ab?“, zweifelte Jupp.

„Eine Klemmschwester bestimmt“, erwiderte Taube ungehalten ob Jupps Wortwahl. „So wie du dich aufführst.“ Dann setzte er sanft hinzu: „Sei vorsichtig, Jupp.“

„Aye, aye, Mama“, lächelte Jupp.

///

Zehn Minuten später betrat Jupp das „Queer-Cafe“, wie die Bar hieß, das hatte er mittlerweile mitbekommen. Er sah sich um. Sehr voll war es noch nicht. Klaus hatte sich an einen Tisch gesetzt, von dem aus er den Raum gut überblicken konnte. Er hatte eine Tasse Tee vor sich und die Tageszeitung. Außerdem waren noch zwei Paare im Raum und ein weiterer allein sitzender Mann.

Jupp ging in die Nische, in der sie gestern schon gesessen hatten und setzte sich so, dass er die Tür im Auge behalten konnte. Dann bestellte er sich ein Kölsch. Ihm war nicht so richtig wohl bei der ganzen Sache. Nicht, dass er sich Sorgen wegen diesem Daniel machte. Mit dem wurde er schon fertig. Er hatte eher schmächtig gewirkt und nicht sehr kräftig. Kein Problem für ihn, selbst wenn er ihn angreifen sollte, während er ihn festnahm. Eine Waffe hatte er nicht mitgenommen. Klaus war zwar nicht gerade begeistert über diese Entscheidung gewesen, aber Jupp wollte nicht riskieren, dass Daniel sie zufällig bemerkte und damit ihr ganzer Plan platzte. Zweifelsohne hatte Tube einen Revolver griffbereit in der Tasche und Gino war sicher auch gut bewaffnet. Das sollte mehr als reichen.

Er fühlte sich halt in diesem ganzen Ambiente unwohl. Wenn ihn nun wieder ein Mann anmachte? Taube konnte ihn heute kaum retten, wollte er nicht ihre Tarnung gefährden. Gut, normalerweise sollte er mit jeder noch so aufdringlichen Schwuchtel fertig werden, aber er ließ sich halt einfach nicht gern anfassen und manche schienen schon ziemlich beharrlich zu sein, auch wenn man Nein sagte. Jedenfalls nicht von einem fremden Mann anfassen, wenn Klaus das tat, war das etwas anderes, sie waren schließlich Freunde und da war es egal, ob Klaus schwul war oder nicht. Der machte ihn ja schließlich auch nicht an.

Obwohl, gestern in diesem Darkroom, er fragte sich immer noch, ob er es sich nur eingebildet hatte oder ob Klaus tatsächlich von der ganzen Situation erregt gewesen war. Er würde ihn zu gern fragen, aber natürlich ging das nicht. Wäre ja viel zu peinlich.

Anderthalb Stunden später war Jupp beim dritten Kölsch und mittlerweile zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass Daniel heute nicht auftauchen würde. Sie waren zwar eher gekommen als gestern, für den Fall, dass der Täter auch keine festen Uhrzeiten hatte, zu der er die Bar aufsuchte, aber mittlerweile war die Uhrzeit von gestern vorbei. Taube hatte ja auch klar gemacht, dass es keineswegs sicher sei, dass Daniel jeden Tag in die Bar kam. Immerhin hatten bisher zwischen den einzelnen Morden auch mehrere Tage gelegen, wenn auch zwischen den letzten nur noch zwei. Allerdings behagte Jupp die Vorstellung, sich auch noch mehrere Abend hier rumtreiben zu müssen, nicht sonderlich. Bisher hatte man ihn ja Gott sei Dank in Ruhe gelassen. Im Gegensatz zu Klaus, der schon zwei Annäherungsversuche abgewehrt hatte, während sich die Bar mit vorrückender Stunde allmählich füllte.

‚Warum spielt eigentlich nicht Taube den Lockvogel’?, überlegte Jupp. Klaus sah doch mit seinen langweiligen aber teuren Anzügen mehr als er wie der typische biedere Geschäftsmann, der etwas zu verbergen hatte, aus. Dass er seit Jahren offen schwul lebte, wusste hier ja keiner. Wie er betont hatte, war er kein Szenetyp und trieb sich nicht in solchen Lokalen herum. Jupp seufzte innerlich. Er sollte nicht klagen. Immerhin war der Vorschlag, wieder die Bar aufzusuchen von ihm gekommen und er hatte nicht widersprochen, als Klaus seinen Plan einer Falle erläuterte. Außerdem mussten sie das Schwein einfach kriegen. Seine Opfer waren zweifelsohne eines qualvollen Todes gestorben. Noch wussten sie nicht, warum keiner versucht hatte, auf der Straße oder in der Bar Hilfe zu bekommen. Die Drogen konnten nicht sofort tödlich gewirkt haben. Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis die Wirkung mit voller Stärke einsetzte. Vielleicht hatte Daniel seine Opfer an Ort und Stelle festgehalten bis sie tot waren. Spuren von Gewaltanwendung hatten sie allerdings nicht gefunden. Zumindest nicht beim letzen Opfer und laut den Berichten gab es auch keine bei den vorhergehenden, sonst wäre man ja nicht von Selbstmord ausgegangen. Er hatte seine Opfer also nicht bewusstlos geschlagen, bevor er die Spritze setzte. Sie mussten bei vollem Bewusstsein die Wirkung des Kokain gespürt haben. 

Jupp wollte Klaus gerade signalisieren, sie sollten das Ganze für heute beenden, als er Daniel hereinkommen sah. Wieder blickte der junge Mann sich suchend im Raum um. Jupp schien es so, als wollte er auf den einzelnen Herrn zusteuern, der schon bei seinem Eintritt in der Bar gesessen hatte. Hastig erhob er sich deshalb und trat Daniel in den Weg.

„Darf ich dich zu einem Drink einladen?“, fragte er.

Daniel musterte ihn kurz und erkannte ihn offensichtlich wieder. „Ich dachte, du bist nicht interessiert“, sagte er.

„Ich... ich wollte mich für gestern entschuldigen.“ Jupp schluckte und legte eine Hand auf Daniels Arm, um ihn zu seinem Tisch zu führen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so abweisend war.“

Er gestikulierte dem Barkeeper nach einem weiteren Kölsch. „Und was willst du?“, fragte er seinen Gast.

“Auch eines“, sagte Daniel und Jupp gestikulierte erneut.

Jupp holte tief Luft, dann legte er seine rechte Hand auf Daniels Oberschenkel, so wie dieser es gestern mit ihm getan hatte. „Ich heiße übrigens Jupp. Ich wollte gestern nicht unhöflich sein“, erklärte er, wie Klaus es ihm geraten hatte. „Aber ich... naja, ich hatte halt schon jemanden. Das war ne blöde Situation, du verstehst? Wenn du eher hier aufgetaucht wärst... ich mag eigentlich lieber jüngere Männer... dann hätte ich gleich... naja... mit dir halt...“ Er hielt inne, bevor er noch mehr sinnloses Zeug zu stottern begann. Verdammt, er konnte einfach nicht behaupten, dass er auf einem Mann stand. Basta!

Ihre Biere kamen. „Ich dachte, er ist dein Freund“, sagte Daniel und deutete in Richtung Taube. Offensichtlich hatte er ihn bei seinem Eintreten bemerkt.

“Nein“, wehrte Jupp ab und nahm erst mal einen großen Schluck. „Ich habe ihn erst hier kennen gelernt. Dachte er ist ganz nett, aber er wollte Dinge von mir... das war nicht mein Fall.“

„Was für Dinge?“, fragte Daniel neugierig.

“Fesseln, Peitsche, Leder... so’n Zeug halt“, erklärte Jupp. Er warf Daniel einen, wie er hoffte, interessierten Blick zu. „Ich steh’ da absolut nicht drauf. Ich mag’s lieber sanft, weißt du.“ 

„Du bist noch nicht lange schwul, oder?“, wollte der junge Mann wissen.

„Ich leb’s noch nicht lange aus, wenn du das meinst“, sagte Jupp. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Klaus sich wieder eines Verehrers erwehren musste. „Irgendwie wusste ich es schon immer, aber wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Mein Ansehen war mir wichtiger, die Karriere, der Ruf. All das halt.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was sagt deine Familie dazu?“, wollte Daniel wissen.

“Die hat keine Ahnung“, gestand Jupp. „Meine Kollegen auch nicht. Die würden es nicht verstehen. Ich bin bei der Bank, Führungsetage“, erzählte er die Geschichte, die Klaus sich vorher für ihn ausgedacht hatte. Er selbst war zwar der Meinung gewesen, dass ihm niemand den Banker abnahm, aber Klaus meinte, es würde zu jemandem passen, der einen Teil seines Lebens strikt vom Rest trennte, dass er sich dort auch anders als im Alltag kleidete. „Mein Chef ist sehr konservativ. Ich hätte keine Chancen mehr auf weitere Karriere, wenn das rauskommt“, fügte er hinzu.

„Also versteckst du dein wahres Ich“, erwiderte Daniel sanft und streichelte durch Jupps Haar. Der zwang sich, stillzuhalten und die Berührung hinzunehmen. 

Jupp nickte und atmete tief durch, als Daniel den Arm um ihn legte. „Was ist mit dir?“, fragte er. „Weiß deine Familie, dass du schwul bist?“

Für einen Moment verdüsterte sich Daniels Blick, so als hätte Jupp einen wunden Punkt berührt, dann sagte er knapp: „Ja“, um sofort darauf das Thema zu wechseln. „Du sagtest gestern was von einem Sohn?“

Jupp sah, wie Klaus die Bar verließ. Er warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Klaus schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. Kurz darauf kam er mit Gino im Schlepptau zurück und setzte sich an seinen alten Platz. Klaus beugte sich zu Gino und schien ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Gino wirkte wenig begeistert.

„Ich müsste mal für kleine Jungs“, sagte Jupp und erhob sich. „Nicht weggehen, ja?“

Mit dem Kopf bedeutete er Klaus, ihm zu folgen.

Eine Minute nach ihm betrat auch Taube die Toilette. Er schob Jupp in eine der Kabinen und verriegelte hinter ihnen die Tür, damit sie sich ungestört unterhalten konnten, sollte noch jemand die Toilette aufsuchen. Auch wenn es sehr eng war. Zu eng, für Jupps Geschmack. Er fühlte Klaus fast so dicht an sich gepresst wie gestern in diesem Darkroom.

Lächelnd deutete Jupp auf ein „Kein Sex“-Schild an der Tür „Komm mir nicht auf dumme Gedanken“, dann fragte er ernst: „Was ist los? Wieso ist Gino hier?“

„Nichts wichtiges, Jupp“, versicherte ihm Taube. „Ich hatte es nur statt, ständig angemacht zu werden. Deshalb habe ich Gino gebeten, meinen Liebhaber zu spielen, damit andere mich in Ruhe lassen und ich mich auf euch konzentrieren kann.“

Jupp musste erneut grinsen. Das war eine Aufgabe, die dem feurigen Italiener in etwa so gut „gefallen“ würde, wie ihm selbst.

“Wie sieht es bei dir aus?“, wollte Taube wissen.

„Ich habe ihm ‚meine’ Geschichte erzählt, er scheint sie zu schlucken“, erwiderte Jupp. „Als ich nach seiner Familie fragte, blockte er gleich ab. Scheint ein wunder Punkt zu sein.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, er ist unser Mann“, erwiderte Klaus. 

„Ich werde jetzt versuchen, ihn aus dem Lokal zu locken“, erklärte Jupp. „Mir reicht das Rumgeplänkel.“

„Sei vorsichtig“, ermahnte ihn Klaus. „Wir folgen euch dann sofort.“

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie allein waren, huschte Jupp aus der Kabine, wusch sich kurz die Hände und ging dann wieder in den Gastraum. Klaus folgte ihm nach einer Weile.

„Gut, du bist noch da“, lächelte Jupp, als er an den Tisch zurück trat. „Ich hatte schon Angst, dir wäre was Besseres über den Weg gelaufen in der Zwischenzeit... was Jüngeres.“

„Ich steh mehr auf reifere Männer“, erwiderte Daniel und legte seinen Arm erneut um Jupp. „Die sind viel sanfter als junge. Außerdem bring ich gern Anfängern wie dir noch was bei.“

Jupp bemühte sich noch einmal das Gespräch auf Daniels Familie zu bringen, doch erneut blockte der junge Mann ihn ab, versuchte stattdessen ihn zu küssen. Jupp wehrte hastig ab. „Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, bitte“, erklärte er. „Wenn mich mal jemand in der Bank wiedererkennt. Das wäre mir unangenehm.“ Er war sich wohl bewusst, dass diese Ausrede mehr als lahm war, denn allein seine Anwesenheit in einer Schwulenbar wäre ja Grund zur Peinlichkeit genug, würde er wirklich ein Doppelleben führen. Aber er wollte nicht geküsst werden, nicht von einem Mann, schon gar nicht von Daniel. Glücklicherweise schluckte der seine Erklärung.

Stattdessen legte Jupp wieder seine Hand auf Daniels Oberschenkel. „Ich würde gern mit dir allein sein“, sagte er. „Aber zu mir können wir nicht. Ich will nicht, dass mein Sohn etwas merkt.“

„Ich weiß, wohin wir gehen können“, erwiderte Daniel.

Jupp winkte dem Barkeeper, er wolle zahlen.

///

„Hier wohnst du aber nicht?“, wunderte sich Jupp, nachdem er Daniel schweigend gefolgt war. Er wusste nur allzu gut, wohin der ihn brachte, immerhin hatte er den Hinterhof des „Queens Palace“ erst letzte Nacht gesehen, hütete sich aber natürlich etwas diesbezüglich zu sagen, um seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen zu lassen. Innerlich wappnete er sich, bereit jeden Anschlag, der auf ihn erfolgen mochte, abzuwehren. Heute, wo keine Polizeischeinwerfer die Gegend erhellten, war eine kleine Lampe über dem Hinterausgang der Bar die einzige Lichtquelle, lag der Platz fast vollständig im Dunkeln.

Daniel blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Der Müll ist genau der richtige Platz für dich Abschaum“, sagte er und aus seiner Stimme war die Sanftheit, die er den ganzen Abend gezeigt hatte, vollständig gewichen. „Dreck zu Dreck.“

„Was ist los?“, fragte Jupp und tat verwundert. „Willst du plötzlich nicht mehr?“

„Tagsüber spielst du den braven Familienvater und sauberen Geschäftsmann; aber nachts, da lässt du Schwein es dir von fremden Kerlen richtig besorgen“, schrie ihn Daniel an. „Ich werd’s dir jetzt auch besorgen, ein für alle Mal. Das versprech’ ich dir.“

Jupp sah, wie er etwas aus seiner Tasche zog. Wahrscheinlich die Spritze. „Ich werde deine Familie von dir befreien“, rief Daniel. „Sie wird nicht mehr unter deiner Scheinheiligkeit leiden:“

„Tötest du deshalb schwule Männer? Weil du glaubst, ihren Familien so zu helfen?“, fragte Jupp ruhig.

Daniel schien sich in seiner Rage nicht zu wundern, dass Jupp von den anderen Morden wusste oder nicht im geringsten panisch auf sein verändertes Verhalten reagierte. „Weißt du, was es für ein Kind heißt, wenn seine Freunde es plötzlich als Sohn einer Schwuchtel beschimpfen?“, fragte er. „Deinem Sohn wird das nicht passieren. Und deine Frau werde ich auch rächen. Sie hat sich umgebracht, weil sie dein Doppelleben nicht ertragen konnte.“

„Meine Frau starb bei einem Autounfall“, erwiderte Jupp. Er trat einen Schritt auf Daniel zu. „Hat deine Mutter sich umgebracht, weil dein Vater schwul war?“, fragte er. „Hasst du deshalb Schwule? Oder hasst du sie, weil du selber einer bist?“

„Ich bin keine Schwuchtel“, schrie Daniel. „Aber weißt du, wie es ist, wenn alle im Dorf plötzlich mit Fingern auf dich zeigen, weil dein Vater beim Ficken in einer öffentlichen Toilette erwischt wurde? Weil er erwischt wurde, wie er es sich gerade von einem Stricher besorgen ließ? Wir waren eine angesehene Familie, doch danach wollte niemand mehr etwas mit uns zu tun haben. Weißt du, wie es ist, wenn deine Freunde plötzlich nicht mehr mit dir spielen wollen, weil ihre Eltern es ihnen verbieten? Du könntest ja auch eine Schwuchtel sein und sie damit anstecken. Meine Mutter hat die Schande nicht überwunden. Ich fand sie mit einem Strick um den Hals am Apfelbaum hinter unserem Haus. Da war ich 14. Mein Vater hat sich dann vor lauter Schuldgefühlen zu Tode gefixt und ich kam ins Heim, weit weg von allen, die mich kannten. Aber irgendjemand hat erzählt, warum ich dort bin und mein Zimmergenosse hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als es mir zu besorgen. Immer und immer wieder. Als Sohn einer Schwuchtel musste ich ja auch schwul sein und mein Hintern machte ihn heiß.“

„Das tut mir leid“, sagte Jupp ruhig. „Aber Hass macht es nicht..“

Daniel hörte ihn gar nicht. Er trat näher an Jupp heran. „Ihr werdet alle dafür bezahlen, ihr Schweine. Bezahlen dafür, was ihr euren Familien antut. Ihr habt es verdient, auf dem Müll zu landen, zu krepieren wie die räudige Hunde, die ihr seid.“

„Deshalb tötest du jetzt Homosexuelle mit Drogen, so wie du glaubst, dass Homosexualität und Drogen dein Leben zerstört haben“, sagte Jupp. „Aber das hast nur du selbst getan.“

„Ich befreie ihre Familien!“, schrie Daniel. „Keine Lügen mehr, keine Schmerzen, sie werden frei sein. Ohne Schande leben können. Sie werden mir dankbar sein.“

„Das reicht.“ Jupp zückte seinen Ausweis. „Josef Schatz, Kripo Köln. Ich nehme Sie hiermit wegen vierfachen Mordes fest.“

Bevor Jupp reagieren konnte, war Daniel mit einer raschen Bewegung auf ihn zugesprungen und hatte ihm die Nadel in den Arm gerammt. Da es warm war, trug Jupp nur ein kurzärmeliges T-Shirt und eine Weste. Er schlug die Hand mit der Nadel weg. Im gleichen Moment stürmten Klaus und Gino die Szene. Taube, seinen Revolver in der Hand, warf Daniel zu Boden, dann legte ihm Gino Handschellen an. Der Italiener griff zu seinem Handy, telefonierte.

Klaus, seinen Revolver wieder wegsteckend, trat sofort zu Jupp, der sich die Stelle rieb, an der ihn die Nadel getroffen hatte. Er blutete leicht. Taube hob die Spritze auf und sah sie sich an. „War sie voll?“, fragte er Jupp.

„Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte dieser. Er hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, die Welt würde sich um ihn drehen. Er taumelte. Klaus griff rasch nach seinem Arm, hielt ihm fest und untersuchte die Einstichstelle. Die Blutung hatte bereits wieder aufgehört. Aus der Ferne drangen Polizeisirenen an ihre Ohren.

Klaus ließ Jupp, der ruhig stehen blieb, los, trat zu Daniel und zerrte ihn unsanft auf die Beine. „Was war in der Spritze? Kokain?“, wollte er wissen.

Daniel antwortete nicht. Klaus drückte ihn roh gegen die Mauer, welche den Hinterhof umgab. „Verdammt, antworte!“, verlangte er. „War Kokain in der Spritze?“

Jupp wollte sich einmischen, Klaus sagen, er solle sich nicht so aufregen, ihm gehe es gut, es sei doch nur ein kleiner Kratzer, nichts Schlimmes, aber vor seinen Augen flimmerte es plötzlich: Er holte tief Luft und sah wieder etwas klarer. Klaus überließ Daniel, der mittlerweile genickt hatte, wieder Gino und trat an Jupps Seite.

„Ich bringe dich sofort ins Krankenhaus“, sagte er besorgt zu Jupp.

„Was soll ich dort? Mir geht es gut?“, erwiderte dieser.

„Jupp, du hast einen Teil des Kokains abbekommen. Keine lebensgefährliche Dosis, denke ich, die Spritze ist fast noch voll, aber mit Drogen ist nie zu spaßen. Außerdem hast du reichlich getrunken, das wird die Wirkung womöglich noch verstärken.“

„Die können mich auch nur ins Bett stecken und warten bis die Wirkung nachlässt“, erwiderte Jupp und bemühte sich gerade zu stehen. Irgendwie drehte sich die Welt schon wieder. „Mir geht es gut. Ich will nach Hause.“

„Bitte, Klaus“, setzte er hinzu. Verschleiert sah er, wie Klaus ihn äußerst besorgt musterte.

Taube seufzte. „Okay, aber du bleibst diese Nacht nicht allein und bei den kleinsten Anzeichen von Problemen, hole ich einen Arzt. Verstanden?“

„Jaja, schon gut, Mama“, erwiderte Jupp und musste plötzlich lachen. 

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er, wie Taube Gino Anweisung gab, alles weitere allein zu regeln und noch irgendetwas von einem Bluttest sagte, den er spätestens morgen früh haben wolle. Dann zog Klaus das Tonband aus Jupps Tasche und reichte es Gino, bevor er Jupp zurück zum „Queer-Cafe“ und seinem Auto, das auf dem Parkplatz davor stand, führte. Gerade fuhren zwei Streifenwagen an ihnen vorbei.

„Ich fahre“, sagte Klaus und nahm Jupp die Autoschlüssel ab, die dieser umständlich aus der Tasche gefingert hatte.

„Du fährst doch nie“, sagte Jupp, nachdem Klaus ihn auf den Beifahrersitz geschoben und die Tür geschlossen hatte, selbst einstieg und den Zündschlüssel ins Schloss steckte. 

„Du kannst in deinem Zustand nicht fahren“, erwiderte Klaus. „Schnall dich an:“

Als Jupp Schwierigkeiten hatte, den Gurt zu befestigen, griff er hinüber und erledigte das. Jupp musste lachen. Dann startete Taube den Wagen und fuhr vorsichtig vom Parkplatz.

Jupp kicherte erneut. „Ich dachte, du hast gar keinen Führerschein. Von wegen Frau am Steuer und so.“

Klaus beschloss, die letzte Bemerkung zu überhören. Jetzt war kaum die richtige Zeit, um mit Jupp über seine albernen Vorurteile bezüglich Homosexueller zu diskutieren. „Wenn ich mich nicht auf den Straßenverkehr konzentrieren muss, kann ich meine Gedanken bereits auf die Analyse des aktuellen Falls richten“, erklärte er. „Jedenfalls, wenn dein Fahrstil solche Konzentration zulässt. Deshalb bin ich lieber nur Beifahrer. Außerdem fährst du doch so gern.“ 

„Und worauf konzentrierst du dich dann, wenn wir privat unterwegs sind?“, wollte Jupp wissen und kicherte erneut. „Denkst du an sexy Hintern?“

„Soll ich dich nicht lieber doch ins Krankenhaus bringen?“, fragte Klaus statt einer Antwort.

“Ich will nach Hause“, sagte Jupp leise, plötzlich zitterte er. „Mir ist so kalt.“

„Hey, das ist aber nicht meine Wohnung“, meinte Jupp, als Klaus ihn eine Viertelstunde später durch eine Wohnungstür schob und das Licht anknipste.

“Nein, das ist meine“, erklärte Taube.

„Ich wusste es immer, du wartest nur auf eine Gelegenheit, mich abschleppen.“ Jupp schwankte verdächtig. „Aber so einfach kriegst du mich nicht. Nicht mal jetzt.“

Klaus griff nach seinem Arm und führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. „Sei nicht albern, Jupp“, sagte er, während er das Licht anschaltete und Jupp aufs Bett dirigierte. „Aber willst du, dass dein Sohn dich so sieht? Du bleibst heute Nacht hier.“

Er kniete nieder und zog Jupp die Schuhe aus. „Meinst du, den Rest schaffst du allein?“

„Sicher“, erwiderte Jupp. „Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr.“

Klaus erhob sich, stellte seine und Jupps Schuhe in den Flur und löschte dann das Licht dort. Zurück im Schlafzimmer zog er seinen Anzug aus. Jupp fingerte derweil mit zittrigen Händen an seiner Weste herum. Als Klaus ihm helfen wollte, wehrte er ab. „Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind.“ Schließlich schaffte er es, die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Klaus hatte derweil auch seine Krawatte und sein Hemd abgelegt.

„Du solltest öfters schwarz tragen“, stellte Jupp mit Blick auf Taubes Unterwäsche fest. „Das steht dir.“

Klaus sah ihn fragend an, erwiderte jedoch nichts. „Ich geh’ kurz unter die Dusche“, sagte er dann. „Wenn du mich brauchst, ruf einfach!“

„Aye, aye, Sir, Madame“, erwiderte Jupp kichernd. “Weißt du, was dir auch stehen würde?”

Klaus drehte sich um. „Nein.“

„Weiß. Ein weißes Brautkleid“, kicherte Jupp

Klaus seufzte, als er das Zimmer verließ. Jupp war offensichtlich noch mehr zu Vorurteilen und blöden Sprüchen aufgelegt, als in nüchternem Zustand. Das würde zweifelsohne eine lange Nacht werden. Wer wusste schon, welche Wirkung das Kokain und der Alkohol auf Jupp haben würden, ob und was er halluzinieren würde und wie schlimm dann der Entzug wurde, wenn die Wirkung nachließ.

Bevor er ins Bad ging, trat er noch rasch ans Telefon. Anna würde nicht begeistert sein, doch jemand musste schließlich nach Flo schauen und er konnte hier nicht weg.

///

Frisch geduscht und in sauberer, schwarzer Unterwäsche kam er wenige Minuten später zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Jupp hatte sich mittlerweile ausgezogen, wie ihn die unordentlich im ganzen Raum verstreute Wäsche zeigte, und sich unter der Bettdecke zusammengerollt. Er schien zu schlummern. Klaus überlegte, ob er nicht besser auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer schlafen sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen. Er wusste nicht, wie viel von dem Kokain wirklich in Jupps Blutkreislauf gelangt war. Möglich, dass er bald wieder aufwachte und von Halluzinationen geplagt wurde. Besser, er blieb in seiner Nähe und ließ das Licht an.

So schlüpfte Klaus auch unter die Bettdecke. Sein französisches Bett bot Platz genug für zwei. Auch wenn er es eigentlich kaum brauchte, hatte er sich, nachdem der Rohrbruch seine alte Wohnungseinrichtung zerstört und er eine Weile bei Ellen bzw. nach ihrem Tod Jupp gewohnt hatte, für sein neues Zuhause wieder ein breiteres Bett gekauft. Wohl in einem Anflug von Optimismus, er würde doch irgendwann den richtigen Partner fürs Leben finden. Auch wenn ihm das von Jahr zu Jahr unwahrscheinlicher schien. Dass der Hauptgrund für sein Alleinsein darin lag, dass er sich etwas ersehnte, was er nie würde bekommen können, ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Kaum hatte sich Klaus hingelegt, da kuschelte sich Jupp auch schon von hinten an ihn. „Wo steckst du denn so lange?“, murmelte er. „Das ist doch unsere Hochzeitsnacht, da lässt man den Bräutigam nicht allein.“

Hochzeitsnacht? Klaus war sofort alarmiert. Offensichtlich hatten die Halluzinationen begonnen. „Jupp, du fantasierst“, sagte er leise und versuchte den Freund von sich zu schieben.

Doch Jupp schlang seine Arme nur noch enger um ihn. „.Hab dich lieb, Ellen“, murmelte er. „So verdammt lieb.“

Klaus holte tief Luft. Ellen! Jupp halluzinierte offensichtlich von seiner toten Exfrau. Es verwunderte ihn nicht. Egal mit wie viel Frauen Jupp auch Beziehungen hatte, Ellen schien seine einzige wahre Liebe gewesen zu sein. Ihr Tod hatte ihn damals schwer getroffen und in tiefe Schuldgefühle gestürzt. Wenn er die Spielkonsole für Flos Geburtstag rechtzeitig besogt hätte, hätte Ellen nicht aussteigen müssen und wäre nicht von einem Auto erfasst worden – lange hatte Jupp sich nicht von diesen Selbstvorwürfen befreien können. Erst allmählich hatte er wieder, auch mit Klaus Hilfe, seinen inneren Frieden gefunden. Zumindest hoffte Klaus, dass Jupp ihn nicht nur etwas vorgemacht hatte diesbezüglich, um seine Ruhe zu haben. 

„Ich bin nicht Ellen“, sagte er, in der Hoffnung zu Jupp vorzudringen.

“Ich weiß, Klaus“, kam es von Jupp zurück. Die Umarmung aber blieb. Taube runzelte die Stirn. Halluzinierte Jupp nun oder nicht? Aber warum sollte er ihn sonst berühren? Er wusste doch, wie Jupp auf die Nähe zu Homosexuellen reagierte. Nach seinem Kuss gestern hatte er doch auch nichts schneller tun können, als sich den Mund abzuwischen. Auch wenn sie Freunde waren und Jupp ihm vertraute, das war eine Grenze, die er nie freiwillig überschreiten würde.

Plötzlich kicherte Jupp los. „Sag mal, hattest du einen Ständer in diesem Darkroom?“

Klaus schluckte. Er hatte gehofft, Jupp hätte nicht bemerkt, dass die ganze sexgeladene Atmosphäre und vor allem seine Nähe tatsächlich begonnen hatten, ihn zu erregen. Es war wirklich eine blöde Idee gewesen, ihn zu küssen Aber er hatte der Situation einfach nicht widerstehen können, um Jupps Reaktion auszutesten. Seine Flucht danach hatte Bände gesprochen.

Jupp schien sich nicht am Ausbleiben einer Antwort zu stören. Doch er zog sich auch nicht von Klaus zurück. Im Gegenteil, seine Hand streichelte über Klaus’ Brustkorb. „Ich bin schon ein heißes Kerlchen, nicht?“, fragte er.

Erneut antwortete Klaus nicht. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? ‚Ja, ich finde dich attraktiv’, was die Wahrheit gewesen wäre – und Jupp in nüchternem Zustand zu Tode erschrocken hätte? Oder sich mit „Nein, überhaupt nicht“ selbst belügen? Er brachte es nicht fertig, also schwieg er. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Haut würde an den Stellen, die Jupp berührte, verbrennen, obwohl der Stoff seines Hemdes zwischen ihr und Jupps Hand war. Doch er schob die Hand nicht weg.

„Komm, lass uns tanzen!“ Plötzlich sprang Jupp aus dem Bett und versuchte Klaus mit sich zu zerren. Der stellte fest, dass sein Freund sich komplett ausgezogen hatte und nun in nackter Schönheit vor ihm stand. Klaus schluckte. Zwar hatte er Jupp durchaus schon unbekleidet gesehen, aber nicht bereits leicht erregt, was er unübersehbar war, und in solch intimer Umgebung.

„Jupp, ich halte das für keine gute Idee“, sagte er.

“Ach komm schon.“ Jupp zerrte weiter an seinen Händen. „Du willst doch immer tanzen. Und heute ist die Welt rosarot.“

Widerwillig erhob Taube sich. Es war wohl besser, er ließ Jupp seine Laune. Jupp zog ihn an sich, versuchte ihn dann wieder von sich zu wirbeln. Klaus blieb stehen. „Ich weiß, ich bin ein lausiger Tänzer“, sagte Jupp. „Aber für dich tu ich doch alles, Ellen.“

„Ich bin nicht Ellen, Jupp“, sagte Klaus erneut eindringlich und entzog Jupp seine Hand: Er fragte sich, ob er den Freund nicht doch besser ins Krankenhaus bringen sollte. Jupps Realitätsverlust war offensichtlich enorm und er selbst fühlte sich mit der ganzen Situation überfordert. Manchmal half auch ein Psychologie-Diplom nicht weiter. Besonders nicht, wenn man privat involviert war.

Doch dann überraschte Jupp ihn mit seiner Antwort. „Ich weiß, Täubchen“, lächelte er und begann sich zu einer Musik, die nur er hören konnte, zu bewegen. „Mach schon. Sei nicht so steif. Lass uns feiern. Du warst doch damals auch in dieser Schwuchtel-Tanzshow.“

Klaus ließ sich wieder von Jupp an die Hand nehmen und zu tanzenden Bewegungen verführen. Plötzlich zog Jupp ihn eng an sich und küsste ihn. Klaus war wie erstarrt, so ließ er es einfach geschehen. „Hab dich lieb“, murmelte Jupp. Klaus spürte deutlich Jupps mittlerweile noch gewachsene Erektion gegen sein Bein drücken. Jupp schlang seine Hände um Taubes Hals und knabberte zärtlich an seinem Ohr. „Liebe dich, Ellen“ flüsterte er. „Liebe dich, liebe dich, liebe dich.“

Das war das Signal für Klaus, ihn von sich zu schieben. Er war nicht Ellen. Die Küsse galten nicht ihm. Er musste das beenden, jetzt sofort. Bevor sie es beide bereuten. Aber Jupp war trotz seines Zustandes kräftig und nicht willens ihn gehen zu lassen. Im Gegenteil. Er schob Klaus Richtung Bett und drückte ihn darauf. Warf sich dann über ihn. „Zier dich nicht so. Ist doch unsere Hochzeitsnacht“, murmelte er und begann, ihn erneut zu küssen.

Klaus wusste, er sollte ihn stoppen, müsste ihn stoppen und doch ließ er die Küsse geschehen, öffnete sogar bereitwillig seinen Mund, als Jupps Zunge fordernd gegen seine Lippen drückte. Küsse, nach denen er sich mehr gesehnt hatte, als er sich je eingestehen würde.

“Du hast viel zu viel an“, murmelte Jupp und zerrte an Taubes Unterhemd. Klaus ließ es zu, dass Jupp es ihm über den Kopf zog. Erst als er sich auch an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte, wehrte er ihn ab. „Jupp, nicht... bitte.“ Dabei war er selbst mittlerweile erregt.

„Ist doch unsere Hochzeitsnacht, Schatz. Hey, wie gefällt dir der Name, Frau Schatz?“, grinste Jupp. „Sei nicht so prüde.“ Er küsste Klaus erneut, ließ seine Zunge dann über seinen Hals wandern, die Brust herab, küsste jeden Zentimeter nackte Haut, die er finden konnte.

„Ich bin Klaus, nicht Ellen“, sagte Taube verzweifelt.

“Weiß ich doch, Täubchen“, murmelte Jupp – und küsste ihn weiter. „Hab dich lieb“, flüsterte er, während seine Zunge dann Klaus’ Hals entlang glitt. „Bist was ganz besonderes.“

Klaus stöhnte. Der rationale Teil seines Verstandes sagte ihm immer wieder, er solle dies beenden, jetzt sofort, ehe es zu spät war und er es nicht mehr stoppen konnte, nicht mehr stoppen wollte womöglich. Er musste Jupp von sich schieben, ihn aus seiner Trance rütteln, selbst die Flucht ergreifen, wenn er den Freund nicht erreichen konnte, musste etwas tun, bevor etwas geschah, dass sie später beide bereuen würden. Etwas, das sie doch gar nicht wollten, das Jupp nicht wollte.

Doch da war jener andere Teil in ihm, jener Teil, der sich danach sehnte, geliebt zu werden, einen geliebten Menschen in seiner Nähe zu spüren, jener Teil, der sich nach Zärtlichkeit und Berührung sehnte, der geliebt werden wollte und wieder lieben wollte. 

Vor allem jener Teil, den er selbst so sorgfältig verschlossen hielt, über den er nicht nachdenken wollte, weil es zu weh tat, der sich nach Jupp sehnte wie nach keinem anderen Menschen, der sich nach etwas sehnte, was nicht sein konnte, nicht sein durfte und doch plötzlich wahr zu werden schien.

Und dieser Teil gewann. Er ließ es zu, dass Jupp ihn berührte, küsste, streichelte, liebkoste, mal seinen, mal Ellens Namen verbunden mit Liebesschwüren murmelnd – und er küsste zurück, liebkoste, streichelte, berührte. 

Er flüsterte: „Bitte nicht, Jupp“ und bäumte sich doch mit jeder Faser seines Körpers den Berührungen entgegen. Er versuchte Jupp von sich zu schieben und zog ihn doch enger auf sich, seine Hände in Jupps Haar vergrabend, seine Küsse mit einer Leidenschaft, die er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr – vielleicht noch nie in dieser Intensität – in sich gespürt hatte, erwidernd. 

Erst als Jupp sich aufrichtete, um Klaus Slip nach unten zu streifen und schwer atmend murmelte: „Mach deine Beine breit für mich“, kehrte ein kleiner Funke Vernunft zurück. „Warte“, murmelte Klaus und schob Jupp etwas von sich.

Der brummte unwillig und wollte sich wieder auf ihn legen.

Taube drehte sich hastig zur Seite und griff nach der Nachttischschublade, zog sie auf, wühlte darin, fand schließlich eine Packung Kondome und eine Tube Gleitcreme. Er riss die Packung auf und drückte Jupp das Kondom in die Hand. „Wir wollen doch vorsichtig sein, Jupp“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Nimmst du nicht die Pille?“, fragte Jupp. „Ich hät’ nix gegen ein Baby.“

Erneut rief die Stimme der Vernunft in Klaus, er solle stoppen, sofort. Er wusste, sie würden es beide bereuen. Morgen früh – und für immer. Es war Ellen, mit der Jupp schlafen wollte, nicht er. Ihr galten seine Zärtlichkeiten nicht ihm. Etwas anderes anzunehmen war der pure Wahnsinn. Doch erneut war die Stimme nicht stark genug.

Als Klaus Jupp, dessen Hände zitterten, half, das Kondom überzustreifen, berührten sich ihre Hände und er glaubte, ein elektrischer Schlag hätte ihn getroffen. Er stöhnte heiser auf, ließ es zu, dass Jupp ihn zurück in die Kissen drückte, schaffte es noch irgendwie, rasch etwa Gleitcreme in sich selbst aufzutragen, dann war Jupp auch schon über ihm, presste gegen ihn, suchte die Öffnung zu seinem Körper.

„Hilf mir“; flüsterte Jupp, als er vergeblich nach dem Eingang zu suchen schien. Klaus hob seine Beine an, legte sie um Jupps Hüften, dirigierte ihn dann an die richtige Stelle.

Er biss sich die Unterlippe blutig, als Jupp in ihn eindrang, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Der Schmerz schien ihn zu zerreißen. Jupp hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange es bereits her war, seit er zum letzten Mal auf diese Art und Weise mit einem Mann zusammengewesen war, und er war sicher nicht in der Verfassung auf irgendetwas Rücksicht zu nehmen.

Klaus ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schloss die Augen, versuchte den Schmerz willkommen zu heißen. Er gehörte dazu, war der Preis für das, was sie gerade taten. Langsam verebbte er. „Alles okay, Liebling?“, hörte er Jupp fragen und als er die Augen öffnete, sah er direkt in die blauen Augen seines Freundes, die ihn verschleiert, doch liebevoll, ansahen. Er nickte stumm.

Jupp küsste ihn erneut, zärtlich zunächst, doch dann immer fordernder. Klaus stöhnte, öffnete den Mund, ließ die suchende Zunge eindringen. Jupp hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr er sich nach diesen Küssen gesehnt hatte. Nach diesem Augenblick. Nach seiner Nähe. Er hatte es ja selbst nicht gewusst– oder besser, es sich nicht eingestehen wollen. Es durfte einfach nicht sein...

Und doch passierte es gerade.

Er fragte sich kurz, ob Jupp glaubte mit Ellen zu schlafen? Oder merkte er irgendwo unter seinem Drogenrausch, dass er mit ihm zusammen war? Merkte er überhaupt, das er Sex hatte?

Und dann brachen alle Dämme. Als wäre er selbst im Drogenrausch, gab er sich Jupps Leidenschaft hin, ließ es einfach geschehen. Zwei schwitzende, eng aneinandergepresste Leiber, die ihren eigenen Rhythmus fanden; Hände, die jeden Zentimeter Haut, den sie erreichen konnten, liebkosten; Münder, die nicht voneinander lassen konnten; Zungen, die sich miteinander duellierten; Lippen, die Liebesschwüre murmelten; Körper, die sich im perfekten Gleichklang bewegten. Nichts anderes war mehr wichtig. Nicht das Gestern, nicht das Morgen. Nur das Jetzt. Der Rausch trug sie höher und höher. Sie schwebten, schwerelos, losgelöst, vereint. Sie waren eins, für den Augenblick, für immer, waren im Himmel.

Irgendwann schob Klaus Jupps Hand seinen Körper herab, auf sein hartes Glied. Jupp verstand und begann ihn zu liebkosen, während Klaus Hand seinen Kopf für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich herabzog. „Ja, Jupp, ja“, stöhnte er und „Jupp, bitte...“ Er wollte ihn spüren, besitzen, mit Haut und Haaren, für jetzt und für immer.

Schwitzend und stöhnend, im wilden Rausch der Droge und der zu lang unterdrückten Leidenschaft fegte ein Sturm über sie hinweg, ein Sturm bar jeder Rationalität, der ein Feuer entfachte, das sie zu verbrennen schien. 

///

Das Erwachen kam als die Wellen des Orgasmus abebbten. Es kam hart und kalt und unbarmherzig.

Klaus schob Jupp von sich, was dieser widerstandslos geschehen ließ. Schwer atmend, aber teilnahmslos drehte er sich auf dem Rücken. Taube streifte ihm das Kondom ab, verknotete es und warf es zu Boden. Dann quälte er sich aus dem Bett. „Ich komme gleich wieder“, murmelte er und ging ins Bad, mehr taumelnd denn laufend. Es war nicht nur die verkrampfte Haltung der letzten Zeit, welche dafür verantwortlich war, das seine Beine ihm fast den Dienst versagten.

Er widerstand der Versuchung, sich unter die Dusche zu stellen und sich so lange zu waschen, bis er die Erinnerung an das eben Geschehene abgespült hatte. Er wusste, alles Wasser der Welt würde dies nicht wegwaschen können.

Stattdessen stütze er sich schwer aufs Waschbecken und würgte. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich sofort übergeben zu müssen. Doch außer, dass er den bitteren Geschmack von Galle im Mund hatte, geschah nichts. Er betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Seine Lippen waren geschwollen von seinen eigenen Bissen und Jupps Küssen. Schweiß glitzerte auf seiner Stirn. Doch sein Gesicht war aschfahl. Obwohl er am ganzen Körper schweißnass war, fror er.

Wie hatte er nur zulassen können, dass das passierte? Dass ein einziger Augenblick verbotener und gestohlener Leidenschaft sein Leben zerstörte, alles vernichtete, was ihm wichtig war: Seine Freundschaft zu Jupp, die Ersatzfamilie, die er in ihm und Flo gefunden hatte, im Endeffekt auch seinen Job? Denn es würde unmöglich sein, weiter mit Jupp zusammen zu arbeiten und damit würde er auch die Kollegen verlieren, die für ihn alle zu Freunden geworden waren. 

Wie hatte er zulassen können, dass seine so gut vor sich selbst verborgenen Gefühle über seinen Verstand siegten, das er sich einer Leidenschaft hingab, die nicht hätte sein dürfen?

Er hatte versagt, zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht. Erst als er nicht rechtzeitig eingegriffen hatte, um zu verhindern, dass Jupp die Spritze abbekam. Er und Gino hatten doch bereits hinter der Ecke gestanden und die Szene verfolgt. Warum nur hatte er noch gezögert einzuschreiten? Daniel hatte doch längst genug gesagt und das kleine Tonbandgerät, dass Jupp versteckt in der Kleidung trug, alles aufgezeichnet, um ihn festnehmen und überführen zu können.

Und nun hatte er erneut versagt, noch viel schlimmer, indem er zuließ, dass etwas geschah, was sein Freund in nüchternem Zustand nie gewollt hätte; etwas, das diesen mit Ekel erfüllen musste. Es war keine Rechtfertigung, dass Jupp selbst das Ganze initiiert hatte, der aktivere Part gewesen war. Er wusste nicht, was er tat, glaubte wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit, mit Ellen zusammen zu sein, auch wenn er Klaus Namen in dem einen oder anderen Moment nannte. Er war derjenige gewesen, der bei klarem Verstand war, der es hätte verhindern müssen. Jupp würde ihn dafür hassen, verachten, dass er es hatte soweit kommen lassen.

Und wie sollte er selbst mit seinem Versagen weiterleben? Er hatte den hilflosen Freund ausgenutzt, es einfach geschehen lassen, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, sich von seiner verborgenen Leidenschaft mitreißen lassen, um zu bekommen, was er sich so ersehnte und doch unerreichbar schien. Er hatte zugelassen, dass geschah, was nicht sein durfte. Er - nicht Jupp - war Schuld daran.

Fast wünschte er, er hätte die Drogen abbekommen, die ganze Dosis – und wäre jetzt tot. Zumindest gäbe es dann keine quälenden Fragen mehr.

Schließlich raffte er sich auf, griff nach einem Waschhandschuh und Flüssigseife und begann seinen Körper von Schweiß und Spermaspuren zu reinigen. Vorsichtig untersuchte er sich. Jupp war wild und heftig in ihm gewesen, doch glücklicherweise hatte er ihn nicht verletzt. Nichtsdestotrotz dürften ihm gewisse Dinge die nächsten Tage Schmerzen bereiten. Das war allerdings wahrlich sein geringstes Problem. Zumindest schien ihre Leidenschaft keine größeren äußeren Spuren hinterlassen zu haben, wie Kratzer an sichtbaren Stellen.

Er verließ den Raum, holte eine Schüssel aus der Küche, kam zurück ins Bad, füllte sie mit lauwarmen Wasser, nahm dann einen neuen Waschhandschuh und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer.

Jupp lag zusammengerollt unter der Bettdecke. „Wo bist du?“, murmelte er. „Lass mich nicht allein:“

„Ich bin hier, Jupp“, sagte Klaus und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er zog die Decke weg, doch Jupp griff sofort nach ihr. „Mir ist so kalt.“

„Gleich wird dir wärmer“, versprach Klaus. Er musterte den Freund besorgt. Jupp schien keine Reaktion bezüglich ihres Geschlechtsaktes zu zeigen. Zumindest spuckte er ihm nicht sofort ins Gesicht oder rannte aus der Wohnung. Noch immer stand er allerdings unter dem Einfluss der Drogen. Womöglich hatte er noch gar nicht realisiert, was vor Kurzem geschehen war. Das bittere Erwachen würde für ihn früh genug kommen. Und damit die Konsequenzen für Klaus.

Klaus begann vorsichtig, Jupp zu säubern. Der ließ es widerstandslos geschehen, selbst als Klaus sich seinen intimsten Stellen näherte. Er holte tief Luft, bevor er zögernd Jupps Glied zu säubern begann. Doch dieser zeigte weiter keine Reaktion – glücklicherweise auch nicht körperlich auf die Berührung. Dann drehte Klaus ihn auf den Bauch und säuberte seinen Rücken.

Schließlich stellte er die Schüssel zur Seite, ging zum Schrank und holte zwei Pyjamas heraus. Er schlüpfte in einen, reichte Jupp, der sich wieder auf den Rücken gedreht hatte, den anderen. Ohne Protest schlüpfte dieser hinein.

„Ich schlafe im Wohnzimmer“, sagte Klaus und machte Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen.

Da streckte Jupp die Hand nach ihm aus. „Geh nicht“, bat er. „Mir ist immer noch so kalt. Ich will... kann nicht allein sein.“

Klaus seufzte. Obwohl alles sich in ihm dagegen sträubte, erneut Jupp nahe zu sein, schlüpfte er wieder zu ihm ins Bett. Das Einzige, was er jetzt noch tun konnte, war dem Freund beizustehen, solange dieser ihn brauchte. Früh genug würde dies nicht mehr der Fall sein, in Hass umschlagen – da war er sich sicher.

Diesmal löschte er das Licht, wollte zumindest ein bisschen Komfort in der Dunkelheit finden.

„Mir ist so kalt“, flüsterte Jupp erneut und rückte näher an Klaus heran. „Warum nur ist mir so kalt?“

„Die Euphorie des Drogeneinflusses lässt langsam nach“, erklärte Klaus. „Du spürst die Nachwirkungen, den Entzug.“

„Halt mich fest“, bat Jupp. „Halt mich ganz fest:“ 

Widerwillig legte Klaus seine Arme um den Freund. Er hörte, wie Jupp neben ihm schniefte, während er sich an ihn schmiegte. „Warum verlassen mich alle?“, fragte er. „Ellen, warum ist sie von mir gegangen? Einfach so? Und Irene? Und mein Vater? Alle verlassen sie mich. Ich will nicht allein sein. Ich will nicht.“

„Ich bin ja da, bin da für dich“, versicherte Klaus ihm. Er bemühte sich, den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren wenigstens soweit zu unterdrücken, um die Stärke gegenüber Jupp zu demonstrieren, die sein Freund jetzt brauchte. Jupp war jetzt das Einzige, was wichtig war. Sein eigener, innerer Aufruhr konnte warten. Dass er am liebsten überhaupt nicht darüber nachdenken wollte, vergessen wollte, was sie getan hatten, was er empfand, gestand er sich nicht ein.

„Verlass mich nicht“, bat Jupp. „Versprich mir, dass du immer bei mir bleibst. Schwöre es!“

Klaus schluckte schwer, bevor er schließlich mit „Ja, ich verspreche es dir“ antwortete. Er wusste, in dem Moment, in dem er den Satz aussprach, dass es eine Lüge war.

„Gut“, flüsterte Jupp. Klaus spürte, wie er sich entspannte und kurz darauf war Jupp, den Kopf an Klaus’ Schulter gelegt, eingeschlafen.

Er selbst aber fand die ganze Nacht über keinen Schlaf. Und ihm war so kalt, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

///

Als Jupp am Morgen erwachte, hämmerte ihm der Schädel. Er zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen, blinzelte gegen das Licht an, dass durch ein halb heraufgezogenes Rollo ins Zimmer kam und stutzte schließlich. Das war nicht sein Bett. Nicht sein Schlafzimmer. Wo war er? Wie war er hierher gekommen?

Taubes Wohnung, natürlich! Langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück an den gestrigen Abend, ihren Einsatz und die Drogenspritze, die er abbekam. Klaus hatte ihn mit nach Hause genommen, damit er nicht allein war, wenn die Wirkung des Kokain einsetzte. Diese war wohl heftig gewesen, jedenfalls erinnerte er sich nicht mehr an allzu viel. Er wusste nur, dass er erst geglaubt hatte zu fliegen, schwerelos zu sein, dass er dachte, ihm würde die ganze Welt gehören, doch dann, als die Euphorie verschwand, hatte er sich um so beschissener gefühlt, allein und verlassen, dass ihm kalt gewesen war und Klaus für ihn da gewesen war, wie so oft, ihn festgehalten und gut zugesprochen hatte. Und er hatte von Ellen geträumt - und von Klaus. Von ihrer Hochzeit und noch irgendwas ziemlich Verrücktes, das ihm nicht mehr einfallen wollte.

Aber wo steckte Taube jetzt? Im Zimmer war er jedenfalls nicht.

Jupp quälte sich aus dem Bett und stellte rasch fest, dass er sich noch immer nicht sonderlich gut fühlte. Aber wenigstens flirrte die Welt um ihn herum nicht mehr in wirren Farben und er konnte aufrecht stehen ohne dass sich alles um ihn drehte. Ansonsten fühlte er sich wie nach einer durchzechten Nacht mit einem ausgewachsenen Kater. Nur schlimmer.

Er sah an sich herab. Also sein Pyjama war das nicht. Bestimmt Taubes. Er konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern, wie er hinein gekommen war. Und irgendwie hatte Klaus bei der Wahl seiner Nachtwäsche einen genauso steifen und langweiligen Geschmack wie bei seinen Anzügen. Er würde so etwas bestimmt nicht kaufen. Er schlief eh lieber nackt oder maximal in Unterwäsche.

Jupp tappste vorsichtig zur Tür und auf den Flur. Nachdem er ihm beim Umzug geholfen hatte, war er kaum noch in Taubes neuer Wohnung gewesen. Zwar holte er Klaus regelmäßig ab, aber dann wartete der in der Regel schon vor der Tür oder Jupp kam maximal in den Flur. Wenn sie sich privat trafen, dann bei ihm und Flo oder im „Rättematäng.“

Jupp hörte Geräusche aus einer Tür am anderen Ende des Flurs dringen. Er folgte dem leisen Klappern und fand sich in der Küche wieder.

„Morgen“, murmelte er.

Klaus, der am Herd hantiert hatte, drehte sich sofort zu ihm um. „Guten Morgen, Jupp“, sagte er. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Ich versuche gerade die Elefantenherde loszuwerden, die durch meinen Kopf trampelt“, erwiderte Jupp und ließ sich schwer auf den nächsten Stuhl sinken. „Aber sonst gut, danke. Wenigstens hat die Welt wieder normale Farben.“

Klaus stellte eine Tasse vor ihm hin. „Trink!“, sagte er. „Das wird dich munter machen.“

Jupp beäugte das Gefäß vorsichtig.

“Es ist Kaffee, kein Tee“, versicherte ihm Klaus.

“Danke“, murmelte Jupp und nahm einen Schluck.

Klaus stellte noch einen Teller mit einer Scheibe Brot, die Wurst darauf noch liebevoll mit einem aufgeschnittenen Radieschen garniert, auf den Tisch. „Du solltest etwas essen“, sagte er.

“Mein Magen ist noch wie zugeschnürt“, erwiderte Jupp. „Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, warum ich Flo immer sage, er soll ja die Hände von dem Teufelszeug lassen.“ Als er den Namen seines Sohnes nannte, fiel ihm etwas ein: „Flo, ich muss doch sein Frühstück...“ Jupp wollte sich erheben, doch Klaus trat rasch zu ihm und drückte ihn sanft auf den Stuhl zurück.

„Ich habe Anna noch gestern Abend angerufen. Sie war die Nacht über bei ihm und sorgt dafür, dass er pünktlich in die Schule kommt.“

„Kam“, korrigierte er sich nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. Es war schon fast neun Uhr. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, der die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan hatte, hatte Jupp schließlich ruhig und lang geschlafen, als die Wirkung des Kokain nachließ und sich Erschöpfung in seinem Körper breit machte.

Klaus selbst war gegen sieben Uhr aufgestanden, als er es einfach nicht mehr aushielt, ruhig im Bett und neben Jupp zu liegen. Zunächst hatte er leise, um den Freund nicht zu wecken, im Schlafzimmer aufgeräumt, vor allem mit dem gebrauchten Kondom, der Gleitcreme und der Waschschüssel die Spuren der letzten Nacht beseitigt. Dann duschte er, wie es ihm schien, eine halbe Ewigkeit, ohne dass er sich danach besser fühlte. Und schließlich hatte er sich damit beschäftigt gehalten, die Küche auf Hochglanz zu polieren, bevor er Frühstück und Kaffee für Jupp machte. Alles, um nur nicht nachdenken zu müssen über das, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Er selbst bekam nichts runter außer einer Tasse Tee. Er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, ihm würde sich gleich der Magen umdrehen.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, wir wären zu einem Einsatz. Ich wollte sie und Flo nicht mit der Wahrheit beunruhigen.“

„Danke“, murmelte Jupp. „Bist ein unbezahlbarer Schatz, denkst an alles.“ Er musterte Klaus. Der Freund sah müde und übernächtigt aus. Dunkle Ringe zeichneten sich um seine blau-grauen Augen ab. „Du siehst so beschissen aus, wie ich mich fühle“, stellte er fest.

„Ich habe nicht geschlafen“, erwiderte Klaus.

“War ich so schlimm?“, wollte Jupp wissen.

Das Telefon klingelte, bevor Klaus antworten konnte. „Entschuldige mich“, sagte er und ging in den Flur.

An Jupps Ohr drangen nur Wortfetzen. „Danke... gute Nachrichten...“

„Das war das Labor“, sagte Klaus, als er in die Küche zurückkam. „Daniel war negativ und nicht drogensüchtig. Die vier Toten waren ebenfalls alle negativ. An der Spritze haben sie nur dein Blut gefunden. In seiner Wohnung hatte er noch mehrere Einwegspritzen. Die Chance ist also groß, dass es eine unbenutzte Spritze war, mit der er dich stach. Zumal er ja immer die Spritze bei seinem Opfer ließ, damit es nach Selbstmord aussieht. Es gibt keine Hinweise, dass er mehr als eine Spritze pro Opfer benutzt hat. Trotzdem solltest du dich in einigen Wochen testen lassen und bis dahin vorsichtig sein. Aber es besteht aller Voraussicht nach kein Grund zur Sorge.“

Jupp sah Klaus fragend an, schließlich dämmerte ihn, worüber der Freund sprach. HIV – AIDS! Die Spritze hätte ja durchaus mit noch Schlimmerem als Kokain verseucht sein können. „Scheiße“, sagte er. „Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht.“ 

„Verständlich“, erwiderte Klaus: „In der Verfassung, in der du warst.“

„War ’nen ziemlicher Höllentrip, was?“, fragte Jupp und grinste schief. „Ich hab’ mit 18 mal Hasch geraucht, auf ’ner Party eines Freundes. Das war nichts dagegen, glaube mir.“

„Das Kokain war in guter Qualität“, erklärte Klaus. „Und er hatte mehr als genug in der Spritze, um einen gesunden Mann zu töten. Du hattest Glück, dass du nicht mehr abbekamst. Dazu vorher der Alkohol.“

„Glaubst du, dass ich süchtig werden könnte?“, fragte Jupp.

Klaus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht von diesem einen Mal. Solange du das Zeug nicht noch mal nimmst.“

„Na bestimmt nicht“, versicherte Jupp. „Mir hat einmal gereicht.“

„Woher hatte er bloß das Zeug?“, wunderte er sich. „Wenn er nicht einmal ein Junkie war? Ein normaler Mensch hat doch keine Kontakte in die Drogenszene und Dealer geben nicht gerade Anzeigen im Sonntagsblatt auf. Vor allem aber, wie hat er es bezahlt? Das muss doch ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Er sah mir nicht so aus, als wäre er stinkreich.“

„Die Kollegen von der Drogenfahndung sind noch dabei, seine Wohnung auf den Kopf zu stellen und nach Hinweisen auf seinen oder seine Dealer zu suchen“, erwiderte Taube. „Ebenso auf seine Geldquelle. Vielleicht hat er gestohlen oder sich an andere Homosexuelle herangemacht, um sie dann zu erpressen. Er könnte sogar die ersten drei Opfer erst erpresst und dann erst später umgebracht haben. Obwohl mir das unwahrscheinlich erscheint. Auf dich und Bohnsdorf hatte er es ja auch sofort abgesehen. Ich denke, um sein Ziel zu erreichen war ihm jedes Mittel recht, aber er hatte das alles sehr gut durchdacht und geplant. Oder er besitzt doch einiges, er sprach doch von einer angesehen Familie. Möglich, dass er auch selbst einen gutbezahlten Job hatte. Er machte doch einen ordentlichen Eindruck.“

„Genie und Wahnsinn in einem“, erwiderte Jupp. „Gott sei Dank, geht uns das nichts mehr an. Soll sich die Drogenfahndung um die Details kümmern. Wir haben unseren Mörder. Aber weißt du, was mich wirklich fuchst. Wenn stimmt, was er mir erzählt hat und er findet einen guten Anwalt, der einen auf Kindheitstrauma macht, und einen milden Richter, der vielleicht auch noch ein bisschen homophob ist, dann ist der doch schneller wieder draußen, als wir kucken können.“ 

„Nicht bei vier Morden, Jupp“, erwiderte Taube. „Ich bin sicher, dass man seine Aussagen auf deinem Band als Geständnis aller vier werten wird. Hinzu kommt der Angriff in Tötungsabsicht auf einen Polizisten, denn zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste er, wer du bist. Ich glaube nicht, das er mit unzurechnungsfähig durchkommt, dafür waren die Morde zu eiskalt geplant. Und wenn doch, dann landet er lebenslang in der Psychiatrie.“

„Dein Wort in Gottes Gehörgang.“ Jupp rieb sich die Schläfen. „Himmel, bin ich kaputt.“

„Weißt du“, setzte er hinzu, „Ein bisschen kann ich verstehen, wie man von dem Zeug abhängig werden kann. Für eine Weile fühlte ich mich wirklich glücklich und frei, als ich dachte Ellen...“ Er brach ab, um kurz darauf fortzufahren: „Und wenn man den Kater hinterher nicht erträgt, greift man halt wieder zu dem Teufelszeug.“

Klaus, der bei der Nennung von Ellens Namen unmerklich zusammengezuckt war, musterte ihn besorgt. „Hey, ich bin okay, nur müde“, versicherte ihm Jupp hastig. 

„Ich setz’ dich Zuhause ab, wenn ich ins Präsidium fahre“, schlug Klaus vor. „Haupt hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn du heute frei nimmst. Ich kümmere mich um den Bericht und bring dir dann am Nachmittag deinen Wagen vorbei. Oder wenn du ihn lieber gleich bei dir hast, ruf ich mir von dir aus ein Taxi.“

„Was soll ich allein daheim hocken?“, erwiderte Jupp. „Da kann ich auch ins Büro.“ ‚Und mir Haupts Anschiss gleich abholen’, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu. Der „Oberbedenkenträger“, wie er ihn öfters – natürlich nur hinter seinem Rücken – nannte, würde nicht begeistert sein, dass er sich trotz Haupts ausdrücklicher Warnung vorsichtig zu sein, in unnötige Gefahr begeben hatte. 

Er beobachtete, wie Klaus sich an die Küchenanrichte lehnte und etwas – sicher Tee – aus einer Tasse trank. „Setz dich doch zu mir“, sagte er. „Und ess’ auch was.“

Doch Taube wehrte ab. „Ich steh’ lieber und habe keinen Hunger.“

„Du siehst aus, als könntest du genauso Ruhe gebrauchen wie ich“, bemerkte Jupp. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns beide heute frei nehmen.“

Klaus schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Nur nicht sinnlos Zuhause sitzen und nachdenken müssen – und darauf warten, dass die Hölle, von der er wusste, sie würde kommen, sobald Jupp wieder vollkommen klar im Kopf war, über ihn hereinbrach. Im Büro wäre er wenigstens beschäftigt.

“Was ist los?“, wollte Jupp wissen. Er kannte den Freund gut genug, um zu merken, dass etwas an ihm nagte. Zweifelsohne hatte Klaus die ganze Nacht über ihn gewacht und sich dabei große Sorgen gemacht. Jetzt sah er deshalb blass und übernächtigt aus. „Ich weiß zu schätzen, was du alles für mich tust“, sagte Jupp leise. „Ehrlich, auch wenn ich das nicht so oft sage, ich weiß es. Und ich danke dir auch wegen letzte Nacht. Dass du einfach für mich da warst. Weißt du, das haben nicht viele Menschen in meinem Leben für mich getan. Einfach bedingungslos da sein, meine ich, egal was passiert.“ Wie oft hatte Klaus ihn schon geholfen, ihn gedeckt oder gar rausgehauen, wenn er sich mal wieder leichtsinnig in Schwierigkeiten brachte? Er wusste es nicht, nur, dass es unzählige Male gewesen war.

Taube schien bei seinen Worten zusammenzuzucken. „Ich habe versagt, Jupp“, sagte er so leise, dass Schatz ihn kaum verstand.

“Was?“, fragte der verblüfft. „Weil der Typ mir die Spritze verpasst hat?“

„Wir hätten eher eingreifen müssen“, erwiderte Klaus.

„Quatsch“, konterte Jupp. „Lass den Blödsinn! Das war allein meine Schuld. Ich habe ihn unterschätzt, hätte nicht gedacht, dass er mich angreift, nachdem ich ihn entlarvt habe. Sonst wäre ich aufmerksamer gewesen. Hey, mach dir deshalb bloß keine Vorwürfe, verstanden? Ist doch alles gut. Ich hab’s überlebt. So ein kleiner Trip bringt mich nicht um.“ 

Taube musterte Jupp schweigend. Der hatte das Gefühl den Freund nicht überzeugt zu haben. Er wusste ja, dass Klaus dazu neigte, immer zuerst die Schuld bei sich zu suchen. Aber dafür konnte er nun wirklich nichts. Er hätte eben doch eine Waffe mitnehmen sollen oder einfach besser aufpassen. Man sollte einen Kriminellen, zumal einen Mörder, nie unterschätzen. Gerade wenn man in die Enge getrieben war, nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, neigten viele zu extremsten Reaktionen – eine Lektion, die jeder Polizeianfänger lernte. Er hatte sie nicht beachtet und dafür bezahlt. Aber schließlich war wirklich nichts Dramatisches passiert.

“Alles ist okay“, versicherte er Taube und trank wieder einen Schluck Kaffee, biss dann sogar ins Brot, auch wenn er so gar nichts zu schmecken schien.

„An was von letzter Nacht erinnerst du dich, Jupp?“, wollte Klaus wissen. 

„Ich hab’ Ellen gesehen“, sagte Jupp. „In ihrem Brautkleid und plötzlich stecktest du in dem Kleid. Ich tanzte mit ihr... mit dir... und es war unsere Hochzeitsnacht... aber irgendwie wechseltet ihr zwei ständig hin und her. Mal sah ich sie, mal dich. Das war total verrückt. Und alles war so bunt und grell und laut. Und dann war sie plötzlich weg und du auch und mir war so kalt... ich fühlte mich so allein, bis ich deine Stimme hörte. Du hieltest mich fest und warm und ich fühlte mich so geborgen.“ 

„Du erinnerst dich an nichts weiter? Was du gesagt oder getan hast?“, Klaus klang eindringlich. Er glaubte die Antwort zu kennen. Denn wenn Jupp sich an das erinnern würde, was tatsächlich zwischen ihnen geschehen war, er würde nicht mehr so ruhig an seinem Küchentisch sitzen und Kaffee trinken.

Wahrscheinlich würde er selbst nicht mehr so aufrecht stehen. Jupp hätte ihn längst zu Boden geschlagen, zumindest aber angeschrieen. Und er wäre auf der Stelle aus seiner Wohnung gestürmt. Konnte es möglich sein, dass Jupp ihren Sex miteinander gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, zumindest nicht bewusst? Hielt er alles nur für eine Drogenfantasie? Oder erinnerte er sich gar nicht mehr an den Akt an sich, nur an seine allgemeine Stimmung? Wenn das der Fall war, würde irgendwann die Erinnerung wieder einsetzen? Oder nie?

„Nein“, erwiderte Jupp. „An nichts weiter. Wieso?“ Er musterte Klaus. Was war geschehen? War er deshalb so komisch drauf? Hatte er ihn mal wieder beleidigt ohne es zu bemerken. „Sollte ich mich noch an etwas erinnern?“

Taube schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Nein.“

„Du hast doch was?“, hakte Jupp nach. „Das seh’ ich dir doch an der Nasenspitze an. Habe ich wieder irgendwelche doofen Sprüche über Schwule losgelassen? Wenn, dann tut’s mir echt leid.“

„Nein“, sagte Klaus. „Es war nichts.“

„Wirklich?“, hakte Jupp nach.

„Es ist nichts passiert“, versicherte Taube ihm – und vor allem sich selbst. Denn das war es, an das er glauben wollte, mehr als an alles andere auf der Welt. Es war nichts passiert. Alles war noch so wie vorher. Sie waren Freunde, Partner, die einander vertrauten, die ohne Scham einander in die Augen sehen konnten. Sie hatten nichts getan, was es zu bereuen galt.

Nur leider glaubte er seinen eigenen Gedanken nicht.

Klaus stieß sich von der Anrichte ab. „Iss!“, sagte er. „Ich leg dir ein Handtuch raus, wenn du duschen willst und rufe im Präsidium an, dass wir später kommen.“

Jupp blickte ihm grübelnd hinterher, als er die Küche verließ. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Klaus und er hatte das verdammte Gefühl, dass es etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte, mit letzter Nacht – und dass er sich dringend erinnern sollte.

///

Klaus ging ins Schlafzimmer und öffnete, nachdem er den Rolle ganz hochgezogen hatte, das Fenster. Dann zog er das Laken vom Bett und befreite Decken und Kissen vom Bezug. Er knüllte alles zusammen und klemmte es sich unter dem Arm, um es im Bad in die Waschmaschine zu stecken und damit auch noch die letzten Spuren der Nacht zu beseitigen. Er fragte sich, ob er solche an Jupps Körper hinterlassen hatte. Immerhin waren sie nicht sonderlich zärtlich gewesen. Wenn Jupp Kratzer oder ähnliches an sich fand, würde er sich bestimmt wundern, woher die kamen.

Schließlich nahm er ein frisches Handtuch aus dem Schrank und verließ den Raum wieder.

Im Flur blieb Klaus kurz am Telefon stehen, um im Präsidium anzurufen, dass er und Jupp später kommen würden. Als er auflegte, fiel sein Blick auf einen Notizzettel, der neben dem Gerät lag. Auf dem obersten Blatt stand eine Nummer.

Nachdenklich blickte Klaus darauf. Sie gehörte seinem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten beim BKA. Der leitete mittlerweile eine internationale Sonderkommission bei Interpol, die sich mit grenzübergreifenden Verbrechen beschäftigte. Vor zwei Tagen hatte er Klaus angeboten, in sein Team zu kommen. Sein erster Impuls war gewesen, sofort abzulehnen, denn er wollte Köln und seinen Posten nicht verlassen – besser Jupp nicht verlassen, wenn er bezüglich seiner Motive ehrlich zu sich selbst war. Aber dann hatte er sich doch zu einer Woche Bedenkzeit überreden lassen. 

Es wäre ein Job, der seiner Ausbildung mehr gerecht wurde, als es der jetzige als Stellvertreter der Kölner Sonderkommission Mord eigentlich tat, ein besser bezahlter zudem. Immerhin war er ein anerkannter Profiler und eigentlich überqualifiziert dafür. Seine Kollegen beim BKA hatten nicht verstanden, warum er sich nach dem Priester-Fall dafür entschied in Köln zu bleiben. Er selbst eigentlich auch nicht. Doch zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er sich an einem Ort wirklich heimisch gefühlt und dafür gern Abstriche in seiner Karriere und beim Gehalt in Kauf genommen. Heimisch gefühlt, ohne zunächst zu wissen warum.

Nun hatte er diese Heimat verloren. 

Er wollte nicht aus Köln weg. Nicht weg von den Kollegen – und von Jupp.

Doch letzte Nacht hatte alles verändert. Alles zerstört.

Vielleicht sollte er annehmen und Köln verlassen – bevor Jupp sich erinnerte, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war und ihn dafür zu hassen begann. Es war doch wohl mehr als offensichtlich, dass Jupps Gedanken und Gefühle während seines Drogenrauschs Ellen gegolten hatten. Etwas anderes anzunehmen, wäre absolut töricht. Zu hoffen, dass das Kokain bei Jupp irgendwelche bisher unterdrückten schwulen Neigungen freigelegt hätte oder gar tiefere Gefühle für ihn ebenso. Er wusste, dass Kokain enthemmte, auch sexuell, zumal in Verbindung mit Alkohol, so dass Jupps übliche Abneigung gegenüber homosexuellen Praktiken unter ihrem Einfluss gefallen waren. Das würde aber nichts an seinen allgemeinen Ansichten im nüchternen Zustand ändern. Im Gegenteil, er würde durch die letzte Nacht nur die Vorurteil, der er trotz ihrer Freundschaft zweifellos immer noch hegte, bestätigt finden. 

Klaus wusste, er würde es nicht ertragen, jeden Tag mit der Ungewissheit zu leben, wann es endlich so weit war, dass Jupp sich erinnerte. Und selbst wenn Jupp sich nie erinnerte, er selbst würde nichts vergessen können und täglich an seine Schuld erinnert werden. Es würde ihre Beziehung zwangsläufig belasten, privat wie beruflich. Er würde Jupp belügen müssen, zumindest ihm etwas so Wichtiges verschweigen müssen, das konnte er nicht ohne Folgen für ihren Umgang miteinander tun – und mangelndes Vertrauen war in ihrem Job schnell tödlich. 

Auch würde er nie wieder die Tür verschließen können, hinter der er seine Gefühle für Jupp so lange und so gut verborgen gehalten hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er selbst stark genug war, auf die Dauer damit leben zu können, täglich vor Augen zu sehen, was er sich so ersehnte und doch nie haben konnte. Jupp würde wieder seine Affären haben und der Schmerz, zusehen zu müssen, nun mit dem Wissen und der Erinnerung, wie es sich anfühlte, von ihm geküsst und berührt zu werden, war womöglich mehr, als er auf Dauer ertragen konnte. 

Besser einen Schlussstrich ziehen, solange es noch halbwegs möglich und erträglich war. Solange sie als Freunde auseinandergehen konnten und Jupp ihn in guter Erinnerung behalten würde. Als guten Freund, nicht als schamlosen Verführer. Einfach gehen. Gehen, mit einer Erklärung die seine Flucht plausibel machte, die nicht so verletzten würde wie die Wahrheit.

Auch wenn das hieß, dass er wieder einmal in seinem Leben davon lief. Davon lief vor seinen Problemen, vor unerwiderten Gefühlen und vor allem vor sich selbst.

Ja, er würde zusagen.

Heute noch.

Der Rausch war vorbei.

Ein für alle mal.

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Mehr Fanfiction von mir unter: http://tostwins.slashcity.net


End file.
